Beams of moon
by Fyenye
Summary: En NM. Edward no vuelve despues de 4 años y Bella decide aceptar a Jacob para sanar sus heridas. Pero el destino los uniria de una forma u otra, Jake sufre un accidente que lo deja 6 meses en coma y el aprovecha la situación es...Cullen.
1. Beams of moon

Beams of moon

**Bella es una empresaria reconocida que trabaja en Oregon, con solo una cosa en mente: olvidarse de Edward. Lo que no se espera es que su compañero de trabajo con el cual llevaba más que una amistad, sufra un accidente automovilístico, y el nuevo chico que lo reemplace sea nada más y nada menos que…Cullen.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer a excepcion de alguno qe otro inventado por mi . Es solo por pura diversion y ocio :) las veo abajo!_

Cap. 1 Desastre Bella POV

Caminaba sola por las calles de Oregon, observando las vidrieras de tiendas; Scombro; Akiabara;MAB; y mi mente, escurridiza como siempre, se dirigía a donde ella quería: si estuvieran los Cullen, seguramente Alice estaría aquí llevándome del brazo, sacudiéndome de un lado hacia otro, queriendo llenarme de pies a cabeza con toda la ropa que visualizaran sus acaramelados ojos, y le reprocharía sus obsesiones compulsivas respecto de la moda, y de ser su muñeca Barbie para todos sus diseños y combinaciones. Y al terminar con toda esa tortura, me iría a "cenar" (aunque fuera solo yo la que comiera) a su casa, y al llegar me acunaría en los brazos de… Edward. Ah. Ese ser tan extremadamente perfecto que por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida, también deseaba permanecer a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Y ahí es donde mis imaginaciones decaían y se estrellaban contra el duro suelo de asfalto de la realidad. Él se había marchado, con algunas penosas palabras de despedida, y promesas sin cumplir. La palabra NUNCA era demasiado tiempo. Durante meses y meses estuve a punto de enloquecer y llegué a creer que él solo había sido producto de mi imaginación, desesperada. Pero descubrí que Jacob era un hombre lobo, entonces las leyendas Quileutes eran ciertas, por consiguiente los Cullens si habían aparecido en mi vida. Ese punto me alegró bastante, no me los había imaginado. Como tampoco me imaginé a Victoria persiguiéndome. Un escalofrío me estremeció en ese mismo momento, mientras recordaba. Victoria. Su ser era la pura concentración de la venganza. Agradecí a los dioses que Edward no estuviera conmigo cuando apareció. El simple hecho de pensar en su figura peleando a muerte con la vampiresa era de lo más desgarrador. Pero no pude impedir que Jacob se involucrara con ella. Jacob. Oh, tenía que llamarlo hace más de media hora!

Tecleé rápidamente su número y esperé. Del otro lado, alguien levantó el tubo.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Jake, te habla Bella.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo podría no reconocer tu voz? Jaja, bueno, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Jake, gracias, un poco resfriada, pero no tenes que alarmart…

-¡Bella! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que salgas abrigada? Oregon se está tornando cada vez mas y mas fría!

-Si papá, me lo dijiste varias veces, pero no pude terminar la frase, que no te alarmes, que ya estoy yendo para el trabajo

- Eso me tranquiliza Bella, muchas gracias- y un bufido se escuchó a continuación

- Hey, ¡El sarcasmo es mío! Mira, ya estoy en la puerta. Nos vemos

-Te espero- y cortó. PFF lo que me esperaba en el trabajo. Suponía que iba a ser un día muy largo y tan solo eran las 10 AM.

Al llegar, dejé en el perchero mi tapado, mi bolso y mi gorro y me dirigí, más liviana, a mi oficina. Jacob ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

Buenos días amor- y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Como siempre, nunca podía eliminar del todo el grado de sorpresa que me causaban, sobre todo porque me imaginaba a otra persona en su lugar. Pero había aceptado que no volvería, y Jacob había sanado mis heridas, no por completo, pero sí para seguir viviendo. Le respondí gustosa el beso, a lo cual él también respondió con todo cariño y afecto.

-Buenos días Jake- dije sonriendo, y el esbozó su amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus perfectos dientes.

Bella, te toca hoy organizar las fechas y entregas de la empresa, solo será por unas horas, podrás terminar para venir a comer conmigo

Claro Jake, tenlo por echo- y le guiñé un ojo. Quedó embobado y casi más se lleva por delante la pared. No pude más que morderme el labio y tentarme de risa por dentro, era muy gracioso.

_Mmm , bueno Bella, ya enfócate en tus deberes. Debemos de terminar esto rápido así almorzamos con Jake. ¡A trabajar! _

Y comencé. No era tanto como me supuse. Solo 13 páginas para resumir, analizar y pegar. Un archivo aquí, otro acá, y acá.

A las 11:45 AM había terminado la parte que me correspondía, feliz y satisfecha, y me dirija a buscar a Jake, cuando apareció de la nada frente a mí, con cara apenada y de disgusto.

-Jake, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté preocupada, esa cara no correspondía en el rostro de Jake, era una intrusa.

-Nada Bella, es solo que…agh, estoy enojado conmigo mismo. A donde te quería llevar a comer pide reservaciones con por lo menos 15 días de anticipación. No me habían avisado sobre eso, yo quería llevarte y…-

-Jake, no importa. No me importa el lugar en el que comamos, solo que estemos juntos me basta y me sobra.- Era lo que realmente pensaba y sentía- Podemos ir a encargar unas empanadas en Minimoy's y comerlas de paso- Además, mi estomago rugía por comer algo no importaba que fuera, esperaba que Jacob no se diera cuenta.

-Bella, siempre encuentras el lado positivo de todo, no sé como lo haces, pero simplemente lo haces. Te adoro- Y me estrechó contra sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Mis brazos se dirigieron por inercia hacia su cuello, y lo estreché junto a mí también. Me acerqué lentamente a su oído y susurre- Yo igual-

Sentí como me estrechaba todavía más contra él y me acariciaba el pelo, haciendo remolinos con sus dedos.

-Bella, quédate aquí. Hace mucho frio como para que salgas, y Minimoy's no dispone de lo que se llamaría Calefacción, así que iré a buscar las empanadas, y las comeremos juntos, ¿te parece?

-Jake, no quiero que vayas vos también caminando, queda a 16 calles de distancia y te podrías enfermar por mi culpa. A menos que vayas en auto, te acompaño yo.

-Bella, ¿Olvidas que soy un licántropo y el frio no me hace daño? Podría estar en una tormenta de nieve y eso equivaldría a una breve brisa que me recorre el cuerpo, no hay forma de que me enferme.

No pude más que bufar. Tenía un excelente punto cuando se lo proponía.

-Puedes ir en auto, ¿Por favor? De todos modos, no quiero que vayas 16 cuadras caminando solo, por favor, por fav…- y sentí nuevamente una sorpresa al sentir sus labios chocar contra los míos, e ir descendiendo lentamente hacia mi oreja, para luego susurrar- Sabes que cuando me pides así, no puedo negarme- Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Claro que lo sabía, por eso lo estaba diciendo.

-Está bien- exclamó luego de darme un corto beso- iré en auto.

Y sin decir más, salió volando hacia el ascensor. Yo contenta, me dirigí a mi oficina nuevamente, esperándolo.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado ya desde que se había marchado, y como me encontraba aburrida decidí prender el televisor.

Y lo que escuché me alarmó completamente, haciendo que temblara toda, al escuchar en las noticias

NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: SE HA REGISTRADO UN CHOQUE AUTOMOVILISTICO ENTRE LA AVENIDA JENKINS Y FAREWELL. HAY DOS HERIDOS. LOGRAMOS IDENTIFICAR SUS NOMBRES: MATT MCCARTHY Y JACOB BLACK. HAN SIDO LLEVADOS INMEDIATAMENTE AL HOSPITAL ANDARE EN AMBULANCIAS SEPARADAS. LA CAUSA DE ESTE INCIDENTE SERIA POR LA ACERA RESBALADIZA QUE PRODUCE EL INTENSO FRIO QUE ASOTA A OREGON. REPETIMOS: ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO EN…

Y salí corriendo para el hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAA :) bueno esta es mi primera fic aca , quize hacer una pero despues no me convencio la idea, y la deje incompleta. Con esta no va a pasar lo mismo :) , sea como sea la voy a terminar . Bueno, pido lo qe todas piden xd , Rewiews :D Besos chicas , espero subir seguido, tengo echo hasta el cap 4 ,solo diganme si les gusta o no la idea :D


	2. Sorpresa

Cap. 2 Sorpresa Bella POV

Jacob. Jacob. Mi Jacob hospitalizado, no podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Llegué sin aire en los pulmones al edificio y rápidamente me dirigí a la secretaria que se hallaba hablando con otras compañeras de trabajo.

Disculpe, soy Bella Swan. ¿Me podría decir en que sala está Jacob Black? Acaba de ingresar, sufrió un accidente automovilístico.

Ah, sí, se encuentra en la sala 206. Dígame, ¿Usted que es de él?

Su novia- afirmé con seguridad

Gracias querida, es por este pasillo, sube las escaleras hasta el 3º piso, la primera puerta a la derecha. No está grave niña, no se preocupe tanto. Lo atiende un doctor nuevo, recién llegado aquí, se apellida C…

No tengo tiempo para eso, muchísimas gracias, em…-Miré su placa que tenía prendada en la camisa- Joseline. Necesito verlo-

Subí como alma que lleva el diablo al 3º piso, y abrí literalmente de una patada la puerta, para encontrar a mi Jake vendado en la cabeza y el brazo derecho.

-¡Jake, Jake, Jake! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Di algo por favor- y sentí como lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas mientras le hablaba.

-Bella- un leve susurro salió de su boca - estoy bien. No me paso nada. Un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera- y trató de sonreírme pero al intentarlo se doblo en un ceño de dolor.

-Si no te hubiera dicho que fueras en auto, probablemente estaríamos comiendo empanadas, sanos y salvos en la oficina- Todo era mi culpa. Era una gran tonta al no haberle hecho caso. Ahora estaba sufriendo por las idioteces que había dicho.

-Bella, no sirve de nada culparse, las cosas ya pasaron, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, me encuentro bien, y quiero que te pongas bien, eso es lo que me importa.- Y me sonrió.

-Disculpe, ¿Señorita Swan?- Una voz familiar resonó atrás de mí. Me giré para ver quién era, cuando mis ojos divisaron a Carlisle. Me desvanecí al instante.

No podía creerlo. Carlisle estaba frente a mí, lo había afirmado con mis propios ojos. No podía ser. El destino estaba en mí contra, ¿Por qué tenía que habérmelo encontrado ahora? Ya había asumido que nunca más volvería a ver a los Cullen, ¿Y en este preciso momento decidían aparecer? Porque si estaba Carlisle era más que seguro que por algún lado estaría Edward. Y percibí como una herida en mi corazón volvía a abrirse nuevamente. Aquella con la que había luchado por más de 4 años, meses y meses enteros, en compañía de Jacob y ahora todo el arduo trabajo echado a la basura. Y lo que más me enojaba era que mi subconsciente estaba feliz de haberlo hallado. No entendía las razones por las cuales ver a Cullen significaba NO rotundo. El corazón no entendía de esas razones. Y nunca lo haría.

No quería despertar. Era seguro que encontraría a la realidad abofetearme la mejilla, y tendría que aceptarla algún día. Mis ojos iban pestañeando más y más mientras mi cabeza les decía que no, no deseaban ver lo que estaría en frente de ellos. Mis oídos captaban más de una voz familiar. Oh no. ¿Y si Carlisle se hubiera preocupado tanto por verme desfallecer en el piso que hubiera avisado telepáticamente a Edward? Eso sí que no lo resistiría y me desvanecería para siempre. Estaba más que segura que no podría con mis heridas. Tendría que reprimir las inmensas ganas que me embargaban de pasar mi mano por sus cabellos, y atraerlo hacia mí para que me diera sus exquisitos y embriagadores besos. Y yo sola no podía batallar contra eso. Me vencía en habilidad y destreza. Era solo un pequeño equipo de barrio en comparación con la liga de rugby que eran mis sentimientos. Maldición.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta al sentir como una suave y fría mano tocaba suavemente la mía, rozando cada parte de esta, como si quisiera conservarla en la memoria. Quité horrorizada mi mano y me la llevé al pecho. La persona que me había tocado poseía manos muy heladas, demasiado heladas para alguien normal. Solo había una opción: vampiros. Los Cullen ¿tal vez? La curiosidad me embargaba cada vez más y más, hasta que sucumbí ante ella. Abrí lentamente los ojos y divisé primero borroso, y luego con total claridad, efectivamente a Carlisle y a lo que parecía una enfermera que le hablaba sobre las citas que tenia entrada la tarde y los turnos que debía cumplir de ahí en más en el hospital. Suspiré de alivio. Por lo menos debía de lidiar con uno y no seis vampiros, sobre todo con uno en especial.

-Bella, veo que has despertado- y sonrió, dándose vuelta para tender su mano y ayudarme a levantarme.

-Grr…a..cc..i..a..ss..- Tartamudeé tratando de hablar lo mejor posible

- Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía Bella. Estas echa toda una mujer- Y al instante miles de tonalidades de rojo invadieron mis mejillas. Sonrojarme era tan fácil como respirar, al menos en mi caso.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Interesante pregunta. Bueno, como ya sabrás, nos fuimos de Forks, y tuvimos que instalarnos en otro lugar. Fue muy duro para todos, ya que estábamos acostumbrados al húmedo y nublado pueblo, y nos vimos en la necesidad de encontrar una ciudad que tuviera las mismas condiciones climáticas. Primero fuimos de visita a Denali, un pueblo que queda en Alaska, y donde tenemos conocimiento de otro grupo vegetariano, amigos nuestros. Pero no queríamos incomodarlos, así que nos mudamos a Oregon. Créeme cuando te digo que no teníamos la menor idea de que estabas aquí, Bella. Alice perdió tu futuro en cuanto abandonamos Forks- dijo con un tono de terrible pesar.

-¿Por qué no puede visualizarme en el futuro? ¿Qué anda mal conmigo Carlisle?

-Creo que es porque has involucrado a tu vida a un licántropo, Bella. Estuve atendiendo a Jacob Black los minutos que no te encontrabas aquí, ha sido un poco de trabajo ya que no deja tan fácilmente que lo cure, la diferencia de razas para él es una ley que no debe quebrarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, incluso aunque esté lastimado. He conseguido un buen trabajo en este hospital, aunque el dinero no tenga valor para mí. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que como el futuro de los hombres lobo es incierto debido a sus continuas transformaciones que no son voluntarias, al mezclarte con ellos tu futuro tampoco se visualiza.

-Pero pensé que les había dejado de importar lo que me sucedía o no. Edward nunca me quiso, ni me querrá, ¿Es tan morboso y masoquista como para todavía seguir preocupándose por mí?-Dije entre lágrimas. Estúpido vampiro.

-Alice estuvo siempre muy conectada contigo Bella. Ella no controla sus visiones, y cuando nos alejamos de Forks, ella veía lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer. No era decisión suya. Pero un día dejó de verte, y nos pegó un buen susto ya que temimos lo peor.

-Yo no les importo Carlisle. La persona que más significaba en mi vida para mi, desapareció el día de mi cumpleaños número 18. Han pasado cuatro años y nunca tuve ni una carta, ni un presente, nada para recordarlo, y lo que más me enfurece ahora-dije pasando de la tristeza al enojo- es que él sabía muy bien mi cumpleaños, nunca lo olvidaría, y aun así no venia por mí. ¿Por qué ahora volver a retomar lo que está perdido? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ya estoy vacía y no creo que eso se pueda arreglar fácilmente - Y volví a cerrar los ojos. Deseaba ser ciega a esa realidad. ¿Pero que había hecho? Le había dicho a Carlisle lo mucho que sufría y me había descargado con él. No se lo merecía, después de todo, el que quiso dejarme fue Edward, no él. Me incorporé como pude, y lo mire directamente a sus dorados ojos- Perdona Carlisle. De verdad, no deseaba descargarme contigo. Perdona- y apoyando mis pies en el suelo, salí de la habitación, tapándome los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En ese momento, mi cuerpo chocó contra algo duro, como roca, empujándome hacia el piso. Estaba decidida a aceptar la caída que vendría, de todos modos, había caído miles de veces en los cuatro años que pasaron. Lo que no me esperaba es que un fuerte brazo me tomara de la cintura y me levantará hacia su pecho como si fuera una pluma. Aspiré profundamente para calmarme. Error. Nunca debí de haber hecho eso. El olor que provenía de mi salvador, había sacado mis recuerdos a flote. Solo era un vampiro quien poseía tan embriagador olor, que olía tan exquisito para mí y nadie más. Por favor, que no sea Edward. Por favor.


	3. Vacío

Ai millones de gracias chicas! Recibi un monton de Storys Alert ^^ me alegra muchísimo que les guste  , ayer no pude subir el capa si que aca lo tiene, fresquito :P , jaja , las leo abajo! ( Ah, les regalo un Edward POV xd , por las qe querían .P )

Cap.3 Vacío Edward POV

-¡Toc toc, Edward, vamos a cazar! ¿Nos acompañas?- gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No Alice, ya te lo he dicho. No siento ganas de hacer nada. Ni de cazar, ni de tocar el piano, ni de escuchar música, ni de…vivir- dije pesadamente con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, aunque nunca la usaría para lo que había sido creada, para dormir. Ah, si pudiera dormir, y soñar. Bella. Deseo decirte cuanto te extraño Bella, pero dejarte fue lo mejor. Ahora debes de estar viviendo tu vida humana, como tenía que haber sido si criaturas fantásticas no existieran y el mundo fuera como debe ser. Un lugar tranquilo y apacible con personas como tú. Pero me duele que hayas escuchado esas negras blasfemias que pronuncié el día numero 18 de tu cumpleaños. -¡Son todas mentiras Bella! ¡Te sigo amando!- grité a todo pulmón desde mi cuarto. Me estaba quebrando por dentro. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo sin necesitarla? La eternidad volvía a ser como siempre la había visto. Negra, fría, oscura, impotente. Bella había sido la cura para mi soledad. Había encontrado a la única persona que había sabido encontrar lo bueno que había dentro de mí. Y yo la dejé. Estúpido, estúpido. Ella está feliz, contenta ahora con sus preciosos 22 años. Ya es toda una mujer. Quisiera verla una última vez, aunque dudo que tenga el suficiente autocontrol como para alejarme de ella otra vez.

-Edward, hermano, me preocupas- Jasper entró a mi cuarto y se sentó al lado mío.

-No deberías Jasper, estoy perfecto- Ni yo me creía semejante mentira

-Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo-me reprochó señalándome

-¿Por qué no te fuiste a cazar? Puedo ver en tus ojos que lo necesitas.

- Estoy ejercitando mi autocontrol. Después de lo de B… Es toda mi culpa Edward. Y no pienso volver a repetirlo. Pero de verdad me preocupas. No sales a cazar, no te inspiras para tocar el piano, te la pasas todo el día en tu cuarto y le destrozas el corazón a Esme. No soporta verte así y yo tampoco. Digas lo que digas, hoy saldremos a dar una vuelta para levantar tu estado de ánimo, lo puedo sentir a metros de distancia. No te vas a negar, Emmett nos está esperando en el Volvo, y todos queremos que salgas, así que no tienes excusa- Jasper lo había planeado todo, sabiendo de antemano lo que Alice había visto si ejecutaban el plan.

Un gruñido salió de lo hondo de mi pecho. Era inútil oponer resistencia, de todos modos terminaría saliendo.

-Bueno, Edward, podemos dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad, a pasear por ahí. O si quieres ir a cazar, hay un bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, por si sientes la necesidad.

-Está bien Jasper, solo deseo mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. Volver a caer en el dolor no sería bueno para nadie- veía claramente como se esforzaba para alegrarme, aun sabiendo que no lo conseguiría. Tenían que darle una medalla al mérito por intentarlo.

-Bueno, hermanito, hoy conduce Emmett- dijo con su más lograda cara de pobrecito, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Oh no, Emmett conduzco yo. Puede que este destrozado pero aun me queda el suficiente juicio como para decirte que no.

-¡Vamos Edward! Mientras descansas en el viaje, yo manejo. No tiene nada de malo, mi Jeep es el doble de complicado que este y lo controlo a la perfección

-Créeme, por la seguridad integra de mi coche, manejo yo. Con permiso- y lo hice salir del asiento del conductor. Dirigí una mirada al asiento del copiloto, y observé los ojos rojos de Jasper.

-Jasper, en verdad pienso que deberías de ir a cazar. Estas tentando a la suerte y a tu autocontrol. Yo me quedo con Emmett, estaré bien. Lo necesitas hermano- y le sonreí. No fue una sonrisa demasiado convincente pero al menos logré que saliera del coche y desapareciera entre los árboles.

-¡Veo que hoy estarás en compañía del más genial de los hermanos!

-Emmett ¿Te han dicho que calladito te ves más bonito?

-Jajá, muy gracioso Edward. Ya veremos eso cuando te lleve a pasear por ahí, te sientas tan cansado que tengas que dejarme a mí al volante.

-Eso ni hablar Emmett, sigue soñando- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa que esbocé era verdadera.

Dejé el Volvo estacionado en una esquina y nos bajamos del coche para ir a una tienda donde vendían artefactos para campamento. Emmett tenía la idea en la cabeza de que acampar (aunque no necesitara ninguna de esas cosas) serviría para alegrarme más. Él sabía que lo único que me alegraría en esos momentos seria ver a Bella, tenerla entre en mis brazos, y besarla. Era la única cura para lo que sentía. Y en esos momentos era cuando veía cuanto la necesitaba.

Ter minamos de comprar todas las cosas que Emmett quería y fuimos a una feria que quedaba entre la Avenida Jenkins y Farewell. Emmett deseaba comprarle aros y collares para Rosalie. Decía que se lo merecía por ser tan diosa como era, un ángel caído del mismo cielo para acompañarlo en toda su eternidad, y blablabla. Mientras elegía collares de jade y zafiros, un par de bocinazos se escucharon afuera y luego un impacto de dos coches en la avenida. Me sorprendí. Normalmente los humanos eran prudentes en las avenidas, y no sobrepasaban los límites de velocidad. Dejé a Emmett y me dirigí a ver qué había sucedido. Como me lo esperaba. Dos autos habían chocado y la ambulancia estaba sacando a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas allí. Pero uno de ellos me llamó la atención. Tenía la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes. Traté de encontrar en mis recuerdos aquella cara conocida.

Cuándo lo encontré me quedé estupefacto en el lugar donde me hallaba. Pero si era Jacob Black. El amigo de Bella. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en Oregon? ¿Por qué se habría alejado de sus familiares? ¿Habría venido a ver a algún amigo? ¿Y si había venido a ver a…Bella? No podía ser. No lo creía. Eso no debía de ser verdad, y solo estaba buscando excusas para completar la falta de ella. La luz que ella había encendido se había apagado hace cuatro años y ella había continuado su camino en Forks. No habría abandonado a Charlie ni a Renée así como así. Las dudas me quemaban la cabeza. No podía razonar con claridad. Tenía que hablar con Jacob para aclararlas. Decidí que iría al hospital, seguramente Carlisle estaría allí atendiéndolo y podría resolver el crucigrama en el que me había metido. Despedí a Emmett y me fui caminando, siguiendo el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Jacob no debía de estar muy herido. Era fuerte. Al ingresar al hospital me dirigí a Joseline que estaba de turno en esos momentos, y pedí saber la sala en la que habían llevado a Black. Sala 206. Subi las escaleras muy fácilmente y me encontré con Carlisle que atendía con todas sus fuerzas a Jacob, vendándole la cabeza al ver la herida que le había causado el accidente. Pero un efluvio emanaba de él, un efluvio repugnante que hacía insoportable estar mucho rato en la habitación.

El pensamiento de Carlisle llegó rápido a mi mente. _Edward, Jacob es un licántropo. Es por eso que sientes ese olor proveniente de él. Pero no es peligroso, no al menos ahora, se encuentra demasiado débil como para transformarse delante de todos. _Eso me tranquilizaba un poco más. Sería una pesadilla tener que controlar a un licántropo joven en un hospital con las caras de terror y susto de los humanos.

-Carlisle, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Edward. Es fuerte y se recuperara en cuestión de horas. Pero necesita descansar. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En cuanto se recupere te avisaré, no tienes porque quedarte a soportar el olor.

-Está bien, gracias Carlisle-y despidiéndome, salí de la sala, y del hospital en la dirección a mi casa. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que escasamente me llegó el pensamiento de Carlisle, ya que me hallaba a pocos metros de distancia. _Bella ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Eso no podía ser. Ella no estaba aquí, ella se encontraba en Forks, disfrutando de su vida, no aquí, no en la misma ciudad. Algo en mí se activó cuando le llegó el nombre de Bella. Sentía como si mi corazón de piedra, duro y frío, latiera. E inconscientemente di la vuelta, y entré nuevamente al hospital. Pensar que su presencia estaba aquí hacia que me alegrara inmensamente. Mientras llegaba a la sala escuché los pensamientos de Carlisle. _¡Oh no! Se ha desmayado. Debió de darse una buena impresión en cuanto me vio. _¿Qué Bella se había desmayado al ver a Carlisle? ¿Por qué? ¿Era tanto el daño que le cause al irme que ya no podía ver a un familiar Cullen? ¿Y si me veía a mí? Ni pensarlo. Ella jamás me vería, el daño que podría causarle al verme sería más de lo que los dos podíamos soportar. Apreté la mandíbula, reprimiendo todos los sentimientos que había guardado y sentido en los últimos cuatro años, que ahora parecían tan lejanos, al tenerla a tan poca distancia. Fácilmente podía entrar y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, que nunca la deje de amar, que ella había sido todo, absolutamente todo para mi, y que nunca habría nadie más que ella. No podía. Irrumpir en su vida de esa manera, solo haría que se creara vanas esperanzas y eso nos destruiría a los dos, sabiendo también que cuando la viera, no me iría jamás de su lado otra vez. _Edward, se que estás ahí. Deja que hable yo con Bella y la calme, Quizás así no se asuste tanto al verme._ Genial, ahora tenía que preocuparme porque Bella se iba a desmayar si me ve y se desmaya otra vez. Esperaría hasta que Carlisle hablara con ella y… no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría después de eso. Largarme era lo más fácil y sencillo que se me venía a la mente, pero también lo más duro y arduo para lograr.

Jaja , bueno acá esta, lo prometido es deuda :P . Espero que les guste ^^ Quiero agradecer a:

Alertas (de Author y de Storys):

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black [Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos ^^]

-ale-cullen4

Y además por las reviews y toda la buena onda 

Addiction Studio

Chca vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora chicas, las veo en el próximo cap :D


	4. Plan

Hay chicas millones de gracias :D por sus reviews y sus alertas :D , son geniales ^^ hoy hice dos paginas mas porque me parecía que se lo merecen xd , deje suspenso en la otra y las amenazas de muerte llegaran pronto si no subo cap :P las leo abajo! ^^

Cap. 4 Plan Edward POV

Pasaron horas hasta que Bella despertara. O quizás no quería despertar, ver a Carlisle y darse cuenta de que por lo menos un Cullen se hallaba en la ciudad. Ella era lo suficientemente lista para llegar a la conclusión de que si estaba Carlisle estaríamos nosotros también. Esta situación me desesperaba a cada instante. Ya habían pasado varias horas y Carlisle todavía no me dirigía la palabra. ¿Algo malo podía haber pasado y no me había enterado? Que le pasara algo a Bella de forma negativa en estos momentos era lo último que deseaba en "vida". Impaciente y sin pensar, entré de sopetón a la sala donde Carlisle se hallaba, y con tanta fuerza que choqué contra una persona y al ver que esta caería al piso, por inercia la tomé de la cintura y la atraje junto a mí. Al aspirar el aire percibí un olor a fresas irresistible y estaba más que seguro que esos 4 años habían pasado volando y me encontraba con la dueña de mi corazón otra vez. Ella se aferró a mi pecho, haciendo que explotara de alegría por dentro al recordar aquellos momentos en el prado cuando estábamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separarían. Quien iba a pensar que uno de los dos lo haría. De repente, un leve temblor proveniente de su cuerpo me volvió a la realidad. ¿Por qué estaría temblando? Bella no acostumbraba a temblar cuando la tocaba, es más, sus sonrojos eran la muestra de los sentimientos que producía en ella. Y sabía que no podría irme jamás. Aspiré otra vez su embriagador olor y le hablé

-Bella-dije suavemente. No contestaba-¿Bella?-repetí de nuevo, con un tono de intranquilidad en la voz-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Edward-y escuchar su melodiosa voz fue un volver a nacer, había alumbrado mi ser otra vez-Edward, me encuentro bien, por favor, suéltame- y mi felicidad se vino al suelo

-No Bella, no te dejare

-Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿recuerdas?- y sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco. La herida en mi pecho latía una y otra vez

-No Bella, tú no entiendes…-

-Entiendo bastante como para darme cuenta de que ya no quieres Edward, ahora por favor suéltame- se había enojado. Lo sentía venir. Era irreprochable como me había comportado aquel día hace cuatro años pero estaba completa y totalmente arrepentido que quería hacer lo que fuera para que volviera a tener la confianza que tenía en mí, y volver a ser los mismos que antes, amándonos siempre. Agh, pero ese futuro se veía tan lejano ahora. No importa, me dije a mi mismo, haré lo que sea para que me perdone. Lo que fuera.

- Bella, necesitas que te explique porque te dejé ese día. Si no mi conciencia jamás volverá a ser la misma y quedara negra para siempre

-Solo te importa tu conciencia, Edward. Deberías haber pensado en el daño que le causaste a la mía- y se apartó como pudo de mi férreo abrazo, y me quede con los brazos vacios puestos en la misma posición que tenía cuando Bella estaba en ellos.

-Carlisle, necesito ver a Jacob. AHORA- dijo Bella con desesperación en su voz.

-Bella, no es conveniente que vayas con él-le aconsejó mi padre.

-No quiero, quiero verlo ahora, lo necesito-apenada como estaba, no se le podía negar nada

-Está bien, Bella, pero ten cuidado, está sensible todavía. Ah , y Bella…

-¿Si?

-Jacob tendrá que quedarse 6 meses como mínimo en el hospital

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ha sufrido una contusión severa y necesita rehabilitarse, y eso lleva meses.

-Oh- exhaló un suspiro de preocupación. Me intrigaba saber que había hecho de su vida esos últimos años y que hacía Jacob con ella. Ese perro me daba mala espina y no lo quería ni a 50 metros de distancia de ella.

-Bella, déjame acompañarte a tu casa. Así quizás podamos charlar y hablar como buenos amigos y…

-¿Buenos amigos? ¿Después de todos estos años que pasaron y tu pretendes que me vaya a mi casa después de que mi novio está internado por meses enteros, y te invite a pasar, y haga como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Ja, eres increíble- y tomando su abrigo, despidiéndose de Carlisle, se marchó a la sala donde se encontraba Jacob.

-Auch eso si que dolió-dije en un susurro. Mi expresión volvió a ser como la de antes, Fría, triste e inexpresiva. Bella había sabido llenar cada parte de mí. ¿Y qué era eso de que Jacob era su NOVIO? De solo pensarlo, la ira y la cólera me embargaban y sentía la ponzoña en mi garganta a punto de estallar. Era peligroso tener a un novio licántropo tan joven cerca de ella. Eran muy impredecibles y podían convertirse en cualquier momento y si no controlaban sus emociones podían lastimar a todo aquel que estuviera con ellos, no importaba quien fuera. Irme de su lado había sido el peor error que había cometido en toda mi eternidad.

-Carlisle, necesito tu ayuda para recuperarla otra vez

-Prometo que voy a ayudarte Edward. Pero la confianza y la fe en ti de parte de ella es algo con lo que yo no puedo lidiar. Tendrás que ganártela por tus propios medios.

OH claro que lo haría. Usaría todos sus métodos para que lo perdonara y lo dejara volver a su lado. Pero no podía obligarla a elegir, cuando el chucho¬¬ estaba metido en el medio de los dos.

Tenía un plazo de seis meses para volver a recuperar a Bella. Y su plan tendría que comenzar YA.

Se dirigió primero a la sala donde estaba Bella con Jacob. Vio como ella estaba sentada sobre una silla al lado de la camilla y le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba frases al oído. Lo que hubiera dado el por estar en el lugar del perro. Sintiendo como Bella acariciaba su enmarañado cabello cobrizo y le decía que lo perdonaba por todo lo que había hecho. Deja de seguir soñando despierto Edward, me dije a mí mismo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a Alice. Ella era su más fuerte aliada cuando se trataba de Bella

-Hola Edward- contesto una cantarina al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Alice, sabes lo que voy a preguntarte así que necesito saber como iría el plan si lo llevo a cabo

-Mnn, iría bastante bien encaminado, según lo veo. Pero hay una parte que se ve borrosa, debido al licántropo, ya sabes. Podrías empezar tu plan yendo al edificio que queda en Huggens y Graham Bell, allí es donde trabaja Bella. Te diriges allí, te haces pasar por un cliente de ella, ya que trabaja como asesora del jefe de empresas de Maybeline New York y consigues su dirección. El resto es todo tuyo hermanito, ¡deseo verla pronto! Ya le he comprado un placard de ropa hoy por la mañana, así que espero que la traigas rápido a casa

-No apostaré contra ti, pero tendrás que esperar para eso Alice, adiós- y corté.

Bueno, a ponerse en acción. La primera fase del plan estaba comenzando y hasta que acabara, no pararía.

Después de 15 minutos de estar en el edificio, utilicé esa capacidad que me había dicho Bella que poseía una vez, al deslumbrar a las personas, para conseguir sonsacar la dirección de ella de mano de una secretaria que trabajaba en la oficina de al lado de la de ella. Madison Squard 1785. Al leer la mente de la secretaria, vi que la casa era muy bonita. Bella había conseguido un excelente trabajo y había podido comprar la casa sin problemas. Me dirigí rápido hacia allí, y sin un leve esfuerzo, abrí sin rudeza la puerta. Por dentro era todavía más increíble que por fuera. Estaba toda tapizada de azul marino y diferentes tonalidades de azul por todos lados. Tenía grandes sofás color negro que hacían juego con las lámparas y el piso de madera. En las paredes se hallaban cuadros de Dalí, Kandinsky, Picasso, y en un sector especial se hallaba una pintura que tenía la leyenda: Abandonada, con un corazón resquebrajado a la mitad, que se difuminaba en un bosque cubierto completamente por verde. Como me temía, había sido pintado por Bella. La había resquebrajado por dentro cuando la dejé, y el pesar y el martirio me consumían cada vez que me acordaba del terrible error que había cometido. Dejé de observar el cuadro y subí las escaleras con alfombras negras hasta llegar al primer piso donde era el salón de música. Tenía miles de Cds por todos lados, y se ve que había dejado reproduciendo algo en el reproductor, así que le puse Play.

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

_I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need_

_Explore the cave that is my chest  
The torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you can hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone please  
Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back_

Era "I need you "por Relient K . La canción dio de lleno en mí como una bala. Había sufrido constantemente estos años como yo, y había sido un vampiro inmaduro que había creído que ella se encontraba mejor. Era un completo idiota. Pero lo arreglaría, claro que sí. Y subiendo escaleras, llegué a la habitación de Bella. Y quede pasmado cuando vi el retrato que ella tenía en su mesita de luz.

--

Espero que les haya gustado :D , sigo dejando la intriga jajjaa xd Quería darles las gracias a :

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chca vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

Gracias chicas por sus alertas, favoritos, autor y reviews, son maravillosas ¡ :D ,


	5. Conocido extraño

Hay chicas me hace taaaaaaaaan feliz que me pongan en alertas, no saben que feliz estoy, jaja , tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :D , acá les deje el capitulo 5 un poco mas largo para que disfruten , las leo abajo ¡

Cap. 5 Conocido extraño Bella POV

Mi vida no podía ir más de mal a peor en estas últimas horas. Jacob, MI JACOB, se encontraba internado, Carlisle me había dicho que tendría que quedarse en cama en el hospital por 6 meses para recuperarse, y de la nada apareció Edward e hizo que mi corazón galopara de contento ante eso, ante sus abrazos, ante el rose insignificante de su piel, ante el oír de su aterciopelada y musical voz, ante todo. Y me enfurecía. ¿Por qué ser tan masoquista e instalarse en el mismo lugar que yo? Estaba considerando la posibilidad de marcharme, y comenzar de cero con Jacob en otro lugar. Eso sería lo mejor, así Edward se quedaba en Oregon, lugar que era favorable para el ya que la mayor parte del tiempo en esa época del año era nublado y no tendría que volver a verlo nunca más. Me iría a vivir con Jake a Texas, o tal vez a Phoenix, hacía rato que tenía ganas de visitar a Renée, la extrañaba mucho. Y sobre todo, me quería mudar para no volver a caer con Edward. Sabía de antemano que si me quedaba, era seguro como que me llamaba Isabella que no querría irme y dejarlo, como él había hecho conmigo. Debería ser un plan secreto que quedara entre Jake y yo. Solo tendría que soportar a Edward y su poder de deslumbrarme sin proponérselo por seis meses. Claro, pan comido, ¿Cierto?

Después de que pasé la mitad de la tarde en compañía de Jake, era hora de volver a mi casa. Me habían dado una pila de cosas para administrar en la oficina y tenía que estar listo para el día siguiente, y sin la ayuda de Jake iba a resultar más duro. Aunque me habían permitido ir a verlo todas las tardes de 14:00 a 17:00 hs y después volver a trabajar. Caminé las pocas cuadras que me separaban de mi casa, y me sorprendí al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Seguramente me había olvidado cerrarla cuando salí corriendo al trabajo. Entré, la cerré con llave y muy despacio, apoyé mi bolso en uno de los sillones tapizados de negro y me recosté cinco minutos para descansar, había sido un día demasiado agotador para mi gusto, y necesitaba un respiro de toda esa abrumadora realidad en la que me encontraba viviendo. Luego, me levanté y preparé algo para merendar, medialunas y un café con leche. Necesitaba café, ya que esta noche tendría que quedarme hasta tarde con el papeleo que me habían encomendado. Decidí antes de eso, darme un relajante baño en la bañadera, para después estar completamente lista y poner manos a la obra. Me sumergí cómodamente y cerré los ojos, recordando involuntariamente que hubiera sido de mi vida si Edward no me hubiera dejado. Podría haberme transformado, y juntos hubiéramos tenido la familia perfecta, viviríamos quizás con los Cullen y todos los días serian perfectos e inolvidables. Realmente era un futuro muy diferente si él se hubiera quedado y me amara. Pero no se puede forzar al destino, Bella. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay camino de reversa. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no sentí como alguien abrió la puerta de entrada suavemente y entró a mi casa. Como el baño en el que me hallaba estaba pegado a la cocina, podía oír cualquier sonido con muchísima facilidad. Me asusté. Podía ser un ladrón que venía a robarse cosas, ya me había pasado dos veces, pero Jake siempre había estado ahí para ayudarme enfrentándose con ellos. Salí de la tina y me cambie rápido, agarre un bate de beisbol que se hallaba en un estante (¡Gracias Jake por jugar béisbol!) y caminé sigilosamente hacia el extraño. Oí el crujido de pisadas en la escalera, por lo que supuse que subiría al salón de música. Lo raro era que no se había llevado nada de la planta baja, porque había elefantes en porcelana, joyas de jade y zafiro enmarcaban mesas y sillas (regalo de Charlie para mi vigésimo cumpleaños) y hasta en la cocina había objetos de valor que un modesto ladrón hubiera advertido. También subí las escaleras, con mucho cuidado para que no oyera mis pasos, y me escondí detrás de una pared. El extraño, caminaba por la pieza viendo los cd's que tenía. Y apretó Play en el reproductor para escuchar la canción que había escuchado una y otra vez, cuando Edward me había abandonado

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need

Explore the cave that is my chest  
The torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you can hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone please  
Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need

I need you  
I need you now

Había escuchado esa canción durante tanto tiempo, ya que me identificaba en esos momentos donde lo único que podía ver esa desesperación, dolor y angustia por todos lados. Unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no se los permití. Hace tiempo, me había prometido a mí misma, por mi bien y el de Charlie, no volver a llorar nunca más por Edward. No valía la pena.

Sentí como el extraño, luego subía las escaleras devuelta, y se dirigía a mi habitación. Así que estaba buscando mi habitación para robarme, pues no lo permitiría. Lo seguí y en un reflejo me llegó el color de sus cabellos. Dorados como la miel. Debía de ser un ladrón de alta sociedad, no podía ser quien creía que era. Quien QUERÍA que fuera. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, ese café me había afectado severamente parecía. El extraño se agachó y agarró el portarretratos de mi mesa de luz. ¿Para qué querría un ladrón quedarse mirando la foto en la que antes se encontraba Edward, pero yo lo había recortado, para así quedarme solo con fotos de Charlie, y al lado una foto mía y de Jake, abrazados y besándonos? Solo significaba una sola cosa. Era Edward. No sé como diantres había hecho para sonsacarle a alguna pobre desprevenida mi dirección y entrar a mi casa. De seguro no me había escuchado que me hallaba en mi hogar, porque me encontraba en la tina, completamente relajada, sin mover un solo musculo. Claro que yo no le había contado a Edward que había hallado las fotos que él me había escondido bajo las maderas de mi habitación, ya que nunca le comente que Charlie se había mudado a Texas, y como las maderas estaban viejas había que renovarlas y poner la casa en venta. Al hacerlo, encontré en una caja el rollo de la cámara donde se encontraba el con la mirada inexpresiva y puesta en otro lado. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta ante esos signos, muestras de que se avecinaba algo horrible. Decidí recortar su foto, ya que había admitido que nunca más volvería a verlo, y pegué la foto que siempre recordaría de Jake y yo en la Push, el día en que me había propuesto ser su novia y mudarnos a Oregon, ya que consideraba que un cambio de aire no me vendría mal, necesitaba distraerme, "Ya que mi mente era un colador" como había dicho antes de irse. Pero no comprendía porque le afectaba, se había ido y no me amaba, sus sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado cuando se fue. Sentí como exhaló un suspiro desgarrador, y apoyando el portarretratos de vuelta en su sitio, se sentó sobre la cama, y se agarró los cabellos con las manos, agachando la cabeza hacia adelante. Verlo así me resquebrajaba por dentro, no tenía que sufrir el también. Que uno de los dos hubiera sufrido era mas que suficiente. Y sin querer, deje caer el bate de beisbol que hizo un sonoro ruido contra el piso de madera, y no pude evitar que se diera vuelta y me encontrara mirándolo. Al verme, sus ojos dorados se ensancharon más y quedo estupefacto, en la misma posición que se encontraba cuando lo vi.

-Bella, no te sentí

-Si, es que estaba bañándome abajo en la tina, y oí como alguien entraba, y bueno, pensé que era un ladrón, ya sabes, ya me ocurrió dos veces, así que estaba experimentada, por lo que…

-¿Te ocurrió dos veces y te encontrabas sola?- dijo con un deje de preocupación notable

-Sí, pero afortunadamente Jake vino antes y luchó contra ellos, tiempo después vino la policía y se los llevó

-¿Y qué hiciste en el periodo en que el tardo en llegar?-ahora se encontraba furioso, tenía apretada la mandíbula y se negaba a mirarme a los ojos. Recordaba esos cambios de humor que solía tener, los cuales me despistaban por completo y llegué a creer que era una persona completamente bipolar

-Pues, enfrentarme con ellos

-Bella, lo que una persona normal hace cuando entran ladrones a su casa, es gritar , esconderse, correr, y pedir ayuda, no pelear- mientras me hablaba se apretaba el puente de la nariz una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados.

-No entiendo porque te interesa tanto, cuando me dejaste sabias de una forma u otra que siempre encontraría peligros en el radio, es normal Edward, las personas suelen tener ese tipo de cosas, robos, accidentes, de todo. Eras consciente de eso e igual me dejaste, asi que yo no le veo el problema

-No Bella, no comprendes…

-Oh claro que comprendo, mi cabeza es un colador, ¿recuerdas? Necesito espacio para pensar sola Edward, por favor lárgate.

-Bella, hay algo que necesito decirte…

-Me lo dirás en otro momento

-…sobre Jacob

-¿Qué le ocurre a Jake?

-Verás, las leyendas Quileutes son ciertas, la que nosotros somos vampiros, así que se efectúa el mismo caso para ellos

-Mjjm-dije sin ganas de escucharlo

-Bella, ¡Son licántropos jóvenes!

-Sí, ya lo sabía, Jacob entró en fase la primera vez por mi culpa, y no pude esconderme el secreto. Cada mes se conecta con su manada para saber cómo se encuentran.

-¿Sabes que es un hombre lobo joven y actúas así como si nada?- me agarró de repente ambos hombros, y quedé inmovilizada en el lugar. Edward estaba realmente preocupado

-Edward, los licántropos no son peligrosos, he convivido con Jake tres años y no le ha sucedido nada malo, ni a el ni a mi, ¿ asi que de que te quejas? No te comprendo

-Si me dejaras explicarte…

-No, entonces no, prefiero estar en la ignorancia, ya se suficiente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta antes de que me pidas por favor que me largue?

-Ya la hiciste- dije cabizbaja

-Por favor, Bella -sabía que no podía negarme asi que acepté

-¿Cómo encontraste las fotos de tu cumpleaños?

-¿Te refieres a las que me escondiste?

-No te las escondí de malo, no quería que sufrieras

-Si bueno, eeh- omitiría la parte en la que Charlie se había mudado- un día decidí levantar las maderas de mi habitación, estaban bastantes desgastadas y las hallé allí.

-¿Y porque me recortaste de las fotos?

-Suficientes preguntas por hoy. Lárgate Cullen- escupí entre dientes sin mirarle a la cara. Llamarlo de esa forma, lo había herido profundamente y su cara reflejaba todo ese inmenso dolor que sentía. Al instante se recompuso, y esbozó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita

-No te dejaré ir tan fácil, Swan. Para eso tendrás que darme batalla, comenzando mañana en la oficina

¿¡Qué!? –exclamé a los gritos, mientras el bajaba las escaleras

-Oh si Bella, necesito trabajo y me ofrecieron un jugoso empleo en las oficinas de Maybeline New York, como tu compañero de trabajo, y debo de cumplir con mi deber, si me disculpas-y se acercó peligrosamente a mi, con su velocidad vampiresca que no lo vi venir, y susurró en mi oído- Hasta mañana mi reina.

Y se alejó.

**Bueno chicas, las dejo con la intriga, jaja, aca Edward está más vivo todavía y se va a jugar todo por Bella ^^ , ¿Les gusta? ¿Quieren que cambie algo? ¡Avisen! por lo menos saben que había en el portarretratos, ahora se viene el juego entre Bella y Edward, la conquista :D , subiré cap mañana o pasado:D , muchísimas gracias a todas!**

**Agradesco a:**

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chca vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

Miss cannibalism

Izzievamp


	6. Dominada

Perdonnnnnnn chicas que me tardé mucho,es que empezó el segundo trimestre y estoy rodeada por todos lados de pruebas y tareas O-o , pero me hize un pequeño tiempo para subir cap, que acabo de terminarlo recién, creo que estaba inspirada hoy, lastima que no me alcanzen las hojas para escribir todas las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando apreto las teclas del teclado (: , muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir mi historia, lo aprecio muchisiisisisimo :D Las leo abajo chicas!

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM a excepción de alguno que otro creado por mua :D

Cap 5 Dominada Bella POV

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a esto? De no verlo y quedar destrozada en el bosque a tener que verlo cada día infernal de mi existencia en el trabajo. ¡Diablos! Si que era masoquista Edward. Pero no todo quedaría así. Podría soportar a Edward durante seis meses hasta que se recuperara Jacob e inventaría una excusa para marcharnos de allí, venderíamos la casa, y nos mudaríamos a Texas, o a Dakota, le dejaríamos continuar su vida allí en Oregon, porque de todos modos no había ido por mí, solo buscaba un lugar que fuera lo más parecido a Forks posible, y yo podía darle esa posibilidad. La parte más recóndita en mi cerebro me dijo que eso era de cobardes. Huir de lo que no quería enfrentarme. _No tengo otra elección_, le recordé. _Bueno, pues tendrás que encontrarla. También es de egoístas cambiar del trabajo ideal a Jacob, ¿sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar? Dejó a su manada, por salvarte… _me dijo. Me estaba volviendo loca con las voces en mi cabeza. Dios, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Seguirle la corriente a Edward? Era más que seguro que caería en el tan fácilmente como antes, y no podría volver atrás. Además estaba Jake, no podía irme. El había sufrido en silencio cuando dije que me mudaría a Oregon e insistió en venir conmigo, aun si quisiese o no. Y sacarlo ahora de allí era de egoístas, de muy egoístas. Caminé y me recosté en el sofá de cuero negro, a pensar. Ese día había sido realmente agotador y ya no me quedaban ganas para nada, menos que menos para realizar la tarea que me aguardaba arriba, en mi escritorio. Decidí despejar mi mente, abrumada de tantas emociones a la vez. Tanteé en la mesa hasta hallar el control remoto y prendí la televisión. Estaban por la mitad de un film que me resultaba vagamente familiar. De pronto, unas palabras llegaron a mis oídos: _Miel que has sorbido la muerte de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza. _Y quedé estática en donde me hallaba. Había soñado con eso. Estaba en Italia y Edward creía que yo había muerto e iba a mostrar su naturaleza vampírica exponiéndose a los rayos del sol, ya que en aquellos tiempos, no podía vivir sin necesitarme. Y yo corría, corría y corría, escuchando como las agujas de un reloj hacían tlick tlick, en una carrera contra el tiempo de salvar a Edward, y con tanta fuerza corría que lo tiré contra el piso. Afortunadamente él era más rápido, y evitó fácilmente la caída. No creía que estuviera viva. Me miraba extasiado y sorprendido, pero con lentitud, como si quisiera guardar cada detalle mío por siempre. Y me susurraba contra mi oído las mismas palabras que le decía Romeo a Julieta sobre su tumba. Y allí se rompía el sueño, y me despertaba llorando. Noche tras noche había soñado con eso, pero ahora no con tanta frecuencia, probablemente gracias a Jake. Le debía muchas cosas, era por eso que no debía irme. Arruinar su felicidad, eso sí que me destrozaría por completo

-PIPIPIPIPIPI-

Grrr. El despertador cumplía irremediablemente con un tono exasperante su trabajo. Me había quedado hasta muy tarde terminando todo el papeleo que debía hacer, eso sin contar todas las llamadas registradas en mi teléfono de Edward y Alice. Ni siquiera iba a interrogarme a mi misma como los habían conseguido, era más que seguro que tenían que haber deslumbrado a alguien, y obtenido mi numero de celular, de casa, dirección e incluso mail, ya que en el correo había por lo menos 20 mensajes de Alice preguntando cuando nos veríamos y que me había comprado un placard de ropa. Ella me había reintegrado a su vida, ¿así tan fácil? Esta familia cada vez se comportaba más y más extraño. No me habían dejado concentrar y cada dos minutos tenía que levantarme y apagar el teléfono hasta que decidí desconectarlo, tantas llamadas hacían daño a mi paz mental. Y por accidente, la primera llamada era de él.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, cuanto te extraño. No pienses que te estoy acosando porque no es así, solo se me ocurrió que si no podíamos hablar en persona por lo menos por teléfono

-Edward, la cosa no es así de sencilla, si no te puedo hablar en persona, menos en teléfono, Adiós!

-Bella, espera.

Y corté. Así hasta bien entrada la noche.

Me levanté, entré al baño a tomarme una ducha bien reconfortante y pensé en que conjunto me pondría hoy. Era un día medianamente soleado, por lo que unos jeans y una camisa roja no estarían nada mal. Después de todo, lo cómodo y sencillo era lo que siempre llevaba, y aprovechaba que no estaba Alice para hacerme renegar con sus atuendos exuberantes. Salí de casa, y sentía los pies pesados. No quiero ir a trabajar, ver a Edward, tener que hablar con él, no, no,no,no. Mi cerebro estaba totalmente dominado por partes negativas. Pero para ese entonces ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta del edificio, y no me quedaba más remedio que entrar. Lo que me daba esperanzas ese día era que entraba a las 9:00, salía a las 13:00 y me iba a visitar a Jake en el hospital. Por lo menos la tarde estaba cubierta, así Edward no podría inventar ninguna excusa para encontrarme o charlar conmigo. Eso también era de cobardes, evitarlo lo más posible era otro signo de cobardía absoluta. Y no tenía ni idea de las cosas que había hecho Edward hasta que llegué a mi oficina

-Buenos días señorita Swan. Como soy nuevo en el trabajo- y esbozó su mejor y más guardado sonrisa torcida que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás- necesito- se acercó a la silla donde me sentaba-que-acercándose a mi rostro me susurró tan sutilmente que su embriagador aroma pego de lleno en mi cara-me enseñé a manejar todo lo que me pidan-y se quedó observándome detenidamente- Bella, yo…- y pasando su mano por mi cabello, acercó mi rostro al suyo, estando nuestras bocas a unos escasos centímetros nada mas, una imprudencia de uno de los dos hacia adelante, y nuestros labios se rozarían. Se sentía en el ambiente esa tensión de Edward, quizá rememorando viejos tiempos. Esa mirada hipnotizaba a cualquiera, estaba tan pero tan cerca que podía inclinarme hacia adelante y… NO BELLA, RECUERDA LO QUE TE HIZO! ERES UNA MUJER FUERTE, SUPERALO! Gritó mi mente, y desvié los ojos hacia un costado, haciendo que Edward soltara su agarre y refunfuñara al lado mío

-Entonces, ¿Estas a mi cargo?-pregunté con la mirada sobre la pared

-Si, así es lo que han decidido tus jefes

-¿No podrían encargar a otra persona? Estoy demasiado ocupada como para atender a principiantes- escupí esa palabra irritada y furiosa. No era justo que manipulara a la gente a su alrededor y pudiera obtener lo que quisiera. Sencillamente era injusto.

-No es posible Swan. Todos están realmente ocupados y como tu eres la que tiene menos cosas a tu cargo, pues…

-Está bien, Edward, comprendo lo que quieres decir

-Qué bueno que nos comprendamos Bella- su voz era tan musical y aterciopelada cuando hablaba con total sinceridad, sin un esbozo de ira, odio, o desprecio.

-Dije que estaba bien Edward, pero yo no seré la que te enseñe- y esbocé una sonrisa triunfadora, dejándolo atónito- Jessica, mi asistente, será la que te explique todos los pasos que debes seguir para mantenerte a ritmo en esta empresa

-Bella, yo no quiero que me enseñe Jessica, quiero que lo hagas tú

-Realmente estoy muy ocupada Edward, lo lamento, deseo tanto instruirte en tu nuevo empleo, pero ya verás, eres muy listo, TU MENTE NO ES UN COLADOR, y comprenderás las cosas fácilmente, además Jessica es una chica muy aplicada y estará encantada de enseñarte-Me mordí los labios para no reírme en su cara. Lo que le esperaba a Edward. Jessica podía llegar a ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía- Y por sobre todas las cosas, de 14:00 a 17:00 voy a ver a Jake, desde ahora en más, Jessica está en ese cubículo de allí, por lo que no tendrás que esforzarte ni disgustarte por ver mi rostro nunca más de hoy, ¿Entendido?- y posé mi mirada sobre él. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, y apretaba el mango del asiento con tanta fuerza, que si seguía haciéndolo probablemente lo rompería con la mano. Sus ojos de un dorado liquido se habían tornado a solido, mientras que con la otra mano se revolvía furiosamente el cabello cobrizo, dejándolo más despeinado de lo que ya estaba. Realmente estaba tan alterado de verme que no podía ni dirigirme la palabra. Eso en cierto modo me afectaba un poco, pero luego de pensarlo mejor agregué

-Listo Edward, eres libre de mí.

-¿Cómo Bella?- preguntó un Edward que no conocía. Un Edward que estaba enfrente de mí y que sin embargo tenía tal cara de preocupación en su rostro que me pregunté seriamente que le ocurría.

-Ya me oíste, después de pasados los seis meses de rehabilitación de Jake, pienso mudarme a –y me paré, quizás darle demasiada información, haría que luego, se sintiera culpable, y fuera a por mí, y eso era exactamente lo que no buscaba-a algún lugar lejos de aquí, donde ya no pueda molestarte mas, y puedas vivir en paz

-¡No Bella! Eso es lo que NO quiero que pase, quiero estar contigo, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender para ti?- se encontraba fuera de si

-Ah, no sé, tal vez porque me abandonaste diciéndome que no me amabas, y era verdad Edward. Solo te daba lástima que fuera un bicho raro y nadie hablara conmigo así que tú lo hiciste, pero luego te aburriste y me dejaste, fin de la historia- la cara de preocupación de Edward, había ido cambiando hasta transformarse en muestra de horror

-Todo lo que dije ese maldito día fue mentira Bella-se paró y extendió su mano, tratando de alcanzar la mía. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su helada y fría piel me acariciaba. Cuanto había soñado con aquello, aunque claramente la sensación era muchísimo mejor que en mis sueños.

-Edward, no me dejas pensar con claridad-admití sin pensarlo

Edward vio esto como una señal a favor suyo y no la desperdició

-¿Por qué no puedes pensar con claridad?-tenía un tono pícaro, y su mirada se había tornado nuevamente de un dorado líquido. Se acercaba peligrosamente. _Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca_ me decía mi mente, pero mi corazón lo acallaba cada dos por tres. Estaba total y completamente dominada por Edward Cullen. Y no había arma que pudiera luchar contra aquello.

Edward se acercaba más y más, y con una gracilidad increíble me levantó del asiento, estrechándome contra él, haciendo que sus orbes doradas quedaran sobre mis amarronados ojos y pudiera apreciar cada insoportable y perfecto detalle de su rostro. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo que había conocido cuando se marchó. Quizá había madurado un poco más, y eso también me fascinaba de él. Estaba totalmente ligada a todo su ser, hasta mi cuerpo encajaba con el de el, como un rompecabezas. Y ahí se deslizaba otra vez lo poco que quedaba de cordura. Acercó nuevamente su rostro al mío, y esta vez estaba decidido a besarme cuando alguien entró en la habitación

-Disculpe señorita Swan. Vine para el trabajo de tutora de Edward Cullen- y lo observó con unos ambiciosos ojos, llenos de admiración y encanto.

Y que les pareció? Jaja, seguramente desearan matarme por haberlas dejado asi, pero el beso de Edward y Bella lo planeo de un cierto modo diferente (: , jaja, y como es de entrometida Jessica EEH! Dioss , :P , que inoportuna qe es u.u , pero bueno, millones de gracias por leer (:

Y Gracias a :

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chca vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

-chiva-muse


	7. Dificil de tratar

**Chicaaaaaaaaaas :D , aca estoy tarde un cacho en hacerlo pero aca esta ^^ , espero que les guste y me propongan ideas , estaría mas que dispuesta a incluirlas a todas ^^ , muchísimas gracias por leer , me hacen demasiado feliz *-* , jaja , es verdad ^^ bueno, las leo abajo!**

**Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a SM exceptuando alguno que otro personaje inventado por mua ******

Cap. 7 Difícil de tratar Edward POV

Maldición. Justo en ese preciso instante tenía que entrar Jessica y arruinar lo que había llegado a estar con Bella, porque había avanzado bastante, de un desprecio absoluto a estar a punto de besarnos. Y ..Ahg, no quería ni pensar que esa chica fuera a "enseñarme" cosas de mi nuevo trabajo en vez de Bella. Debía maquinar algo urgente y rápido, algo que fuera.. Y una voz chillona interrumpió mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como unos pesados dedos se posaban sobre mi hombro

-Ejem, señor Cullen, ¿No es verdad?-dijo Jessica con un tono intentando parecer sexy mientras parpadeaba constantemente

-Em, si, ¿tú eres Jessica verdad?

-Si –afirmó con certeza y un brillo se extendía por sus ojos

Dirigí mi mirada a Bella, quien desde que llegó Jessica se había mantenido callada y pensativa. Quizás mi reacción le había dejado mucho en que pensar, y estaba confundida. Cuanto deseaba hacerle saber que la amaba y aclarecer todas sus dudas. Pero antes debería deshacerme de Jessica, o al menos quitármela de encima de manera sutil y elegante.

-Jessica, lo único que necesito que me enseñes es – pensé rápido algo que no supiera ya, y eso fue difícil ya que el 99,9% de las cosas que debía hacer estaban enfocadas en Bella, y no pensar en ella me era absolutamente imposible-es …como prender la computadora

-¿Perdón?-exclamó Jessica con una mirada acusadora. ¿Es que no se podía simplemente no saber prender un ordenador?

-Sí, lo que escuchaste, como se prende la computadora

-Pero si apretas el botón de la CPU y ya está- murmuró por lo bajo

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, muchísimas gracias por explicarme. Ahora si me disculpas, comenzaré a trabajar-y toda mi atención recayó en Bella, quien también me miraba asombrada y con cara de póquer. Seguramente no había previsto mi jugada, y no había tenido tiempo de preparar la ofensiva para el ataque directo. Aunque conociendo el carácter de Bella, era demasiado terca y no se rendía fácilmente si no le daban buenos fundamentos para aquello. Dejé de observarla y me dirigí a mi oficina, que estaba pegada a la de ella, mientras escuchaba un suave murmullo de conversación entre Jessica y Bella.

-Disculpe señorita Swan, pero veo que mis servicios no son requeridos aquí- ahora hablaba con un tono de voz irritante. Se notaba que al hablar conmigo había tratado de flirtear

-Sí, lo sé, es que se suponía que usted le tenía que enseñar absolutamente todo, pero veo que se me ha adelantado-y exhaló un suspiro, mientras que decía por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que llegara a oírla-otra vez.

-Viendo, que no me necesitan regreso a Seattle.

-No, por favor, quédate Jess-suplicaba Bella. Vaya si que estaba desesperada por no dirigirme la palabra, y eso me recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido minutos antes de la interrupción. ¿Qué era eso de que me dejaba libre? Si yo estaba amarrado firmemente a ella, y nunca jamás me desataría, ni aunque no fuese correspondido. Pero sabía que en el fondo Bella me seguía amando, lo había comprobado cuando me acerqué a ella. No intentó detenerme, pero tampoco la culpo, era demasiado deslumbrante, incluso para mi propia seguridad. Y también había dicho que no la dejaba pensar con claridad cuando estaba demasiado cerca. Eso era otro punto a mi favor, solo que ella no se daba cuenta. En esos últimos años transcurridos había creado una fortaleza propia, creyendo sus propias mentiras. O en realidad la base de todo, MIS MENTIRAS. Las mismas que me condujeron a mi propio infierno personal. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Jessica, ignorando las excusas de Bella, se marchó. Además sentía una vibración incesante en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-¿Hola, quien habla?

-Deberías de saberlo ya, Edward-respondió una cantarina voz

-Yo no soy quien ve el futuro, Alice. Esa eres tú

-Ya lo sé y por eso te llamo para avisarte que no intentes nada estúpido con respecto a Bella, Edward.

-¿Algo como que Alice?

-Mmm, no lo sé, tu futuro va cambiando de a ratos. Que escondes a Jacob en un corredor oculto en el hospital, besas desaforadamente a Bella, la conduces hacia casa, la sigues a la de ella, te quedas observando. O entras a su casa alegando que tienes que hablarle, y… ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, gracias, me hago una idea de lo que quieres decir

-Perfecto Edward. Debes entender que el mejor modo de que ella te ame devuelta y no salga corriendo en brazos de Jacob es darle tiempo. ¡Tú no me escuchaste cuando te dije que estaba sufriendo! Hubiéramos evitado todo este embrollo si me hubieras escuchado. Pero tranquilo, tengo la solución perfecta para tu gran GRAN problema

-Proviniendo de ti, no quiero ni pensar lo que has maquinado Alice, te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Ya sé que es así Edward, pero mi idea te va a fascinar, solo tienes que esforzarte al máximo. Es por Bella así que creo que lo harás bien.

-Está bien, Alice, lárgalo

-Bueno, aquí va. Terminas de trabajar, y Bella se irá a visitar a Jacob, como bien sabes. Le dirás que tienes que ver a Carlisle y la acompañarás en todo el trayecto del edificio al hospital, mientras eso pasa tienes que hablar fluido con ella, ignorando que ella no te quiera dirigir la palabra por lo que le hiciste, cosa que coincido con ella ya que…

-¡Alice! Eso no ayuda en nada

-Okay,okay, y luego cuando llegas también la acompañas a la sala donde se encuentra Jacob. En esos momentos lo veo borroso y no puedo ayudarte, sabes de sobra que no puedo visualizar a los licántropos, deberás que arreglártelas solo. Luego, lo que si puedo ver es que en el trabajo han dado una tarea de la cual tu y ella son compañeros por lo que tendrás que ir a su casa a terminarla o el algún otro lado, pero siempre juntos. Te la he dejado servida en banqueta Edward, no puedes pedir más

-Tienes razón Alice, me has dado una estupenda idea, muchas gracias hermanita- me hallaba a punto de cortar, pero del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un alarido ensordecedor

-¡Hey te olvidas de algo!

-¿De qué Alice?

-Por supuesto que no la vas a sacar barato hermanito, quiero un día completo con Bella. A SOLAS. DE COMPRAS.

Alice realmente pedía cosas imposibles. Si ni siquiera me decía tres oraciones seguidas, menos podría convencerla para que fuera con Alice de compras, y sabiendo que ella aborrecía eso por sobre todas las cosas, ya que la moda no era una prioridad, como para otras CIERTAS personas.

-Lo veo demasiado difícil Alice-contesté con inseguridad en la voz

-La que ve el futuro soy yo Edward, y una salida de compras a Bella no le viene nada mal, necesita despejar su mente de todas las cosas por las que está atravesando

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada

Presentí que en ese momento exacto, Alice saltaba por todos lados, haciendo consecutivos gestos de victoria, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de Jasper: ¿Qué haces Alice?

Duende malévola. Incluso sabia que le diría que sí. Solo esperaba que Bella realmente no me odiara tanto para dejarme acompañarla. Si ni eso me permitía, mi vida estaba perdida, perdida para siempre.

Eran las 13:45 y había estado la mayor parte del rato mirando a Bella. Se veía preciosa. Había madurado más y eso se notaba en sus facciones. Tenía una frente pequeña y delicada, unas cejas perfectamente delineadas. Decidí dejar los ojos para el final. Su nariz era recta y también perfecta. Su boca era proclive a la sonrisa, pero ahora estaba la mayor parte del rato en una línea recta. Me aborrecía a mi mismo por pensar que yo era el causante de aquello y de muchas cosas más. Su barbilla estaba redondeada y se ajustaba a la perfección a su hermoso rostro. Y subí directamente a los ojos. Eran el cielo que tocaba con la yema de los dedos. Sus orbes amarronadas producían mil y una emociones dentro de mí, cosa que nadie había igualado en mis siglos de existencia. Me perdía literalmente en sus ojos, sentía como estar nadando en el mar, las olas me mecían lentamente de un lado al otro pero solo estaba enfocado, hipnotizado, atado a su presencia, a todo su existir. La vida giraba en torno a ella. Ella era también mi propio agujero negro. Me arrastraba de todas las formas posibles a ella, y yo no ponía resistencia alguna. Era parte de mí. Era la mitad que me faltaba. Era mi meteoro, mi lucero, mi guía, y nunca la dejaría caer. Jamás. Era demasiado el dolo r que nos había causado a ambos, y se lo recompensaría cada segundo de su vida.

_Basta de sentimentalismo puro, Edward. Esto no ayuda tampoco en nada_, me recordó la voz en mi cabeza. Y tenía razón. Era hora de actuar. No me tumbaría a la bartola y pelearía por ella. Todo era por ella.

Eran las 14:00 y Bella estaba marchándose. _Alcánzala Edward, acompáñala. _

-Hey Bella, espérame

-No tengo porque hacerlo Edward-contestó furiosa. Yo podía tener mis cambios de humor como ella me decía, pero ella también tenía los suyos propios. Aunque no se lo reclamaría jamás.

-Te acompañaré hasta el hospital

-¿Y cómo sabes que voy al hospital?-me interrogó con los ojos en blanco- Olvídalo. No deseo saber la cola de gente que debes de haber deslumbrado para obtener la información, déjalo así.

-Voy a ver a Carlisle, necesito hablarle con respecto a mi nuevo trabajo y todo eso- Bella me cortó con la mirada seria sobre mi rostro.

-No debiste de hacerle eso a Jessica. SE suponía que tenía que enseñarte. Además, también se suponía que la caballerosidad era algo que te destacaba, por lo menos pudiste haber dicho que no sabias a que numero llamar en caso de emergencia, no como prender una computadora-habló con los ojos en blanco- se ve que tenia una visión muy equivocada de ti-dijo mas para si misma que hablando conmigo

-¿Por qué dices eso Bella?-pregunté, cauteloso de si quería o no escuchar su respuesta.

-Ya sabes, solo fui un juguete, un humano sin importancia, un juguete del que te hartas fácilmente, todo eso

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices

-Oh claro que si lo sé, no estoy recriminándote nada, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, lo que sentías realmente- lo peor de todo era que ella me creía lo que le había dicho. Eso me sobrepasaba por completo. Deseaba mostrarle allí, en la calle en ese mismo instante que estaba completamente equivocada. Pasé un brazo por su contorneada cintura y la atraje contra mí. Me acerqué lentamente a su oído y le susurré lo mas sinceramente que podía: No tienes la menor idea de lo que he sufrido yo también. Igual o incluso más que tu, Bella. Necesito que me dejes explicarme. Ni tampoco lo que provocas en mí ahora mismo Bella-esto último lo dije completamente contenido. Si dejaba mis emociones fluir seguramente estaría ya deleitando sus dulces labios. Y lo único que faltaba es que huyera de mí.

-Edward-mi nombre se oía tan bien cuando lo pronunciaba ella

-¿Si , Bella?-ronronee contra su oreja. No quería soltarla

-Debes soltarme, estamos en la vía pública.

-Te soltaré si prometes que me dejaras explicarte que fue lo que realmente paso.

-Edward, prefiero quedarme pegada contra tu cuerpo antes que escucharte mentir más

-No te mentiría Bella, y si lo prefieres así, por mi está bien. No tengo motivo alguno para soltarte

-Está bien, está bien, ganas por esta vez. Prometo que te dejare explicarte si me sueltas de una maldita vez, Cullen-y ahora volvía a estar enojada

-Perfecto-deslicé mi brazo de su cálida cintura, y sentí un vacío escocer por todo mi cuerpo. Cada poro de mi piel también ansiaba tocarla. _Maldición Edward contrólate_.

-Pero no dije en qué momento- contestó Bella sonriendo, viéndose libre de mi agarre y comenzó a correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas por la vereda. Un segundo tardé en cambiar mi cara de sorpresa por uno de picardía. _Ah no señorita, no te escaparás. _Gracias a mi velocidad vampírica en no menos de 5 segundos estaba a 10 metros de Bella, pero no previne que siguiera siendo tan torpe como siempre, y se tropezara con una baldosa, viendo cómo caía hacia el suelo. Me moví rápidamente, y atajé su caída. Estaba más pesada que antes, bien para su edad, pero no era la Bella de 18 años sino la de 23. Y no pude evitar caerme yo sobre la baldosa. Con Bella aferrada a mis brazos al lado mío. Le sonreí divertidamente- Como en los viejos tiempos- recordé.

………………………..

**Ai chicas :D , jaja muchísimas gracias por todas sus reviews y alertas , me hacen SUPER FELIZ ^^ . Jaa miren como da vuelco la historia, solo falta saber que pasara cuando Edward deba compartir la habitación con Jacob. No sé si voy a subir pronto o no, por las dudas un adelanto.**

_-Bella, siento un olor a chupasangres insoportable-dijo Jacob con sobre fingido asco_

_-Con respecto a eso Jacob…-dijo Bella en un suave murmullo. Gruñí por la rabia que me producía ese chucho. Era increíble lo pesado que se volvía al cabo de minutos._

_--_

_-¿Qué hace Cullen aquí?-exclamó Jacob sorprendido, y enojado al mismo tiempo, tratando de incorporarse y luchar contra mi_

_-CHUPASANGRES EGOISTA_

_-PERRO CALLEJERO_

_Y la lista seguiría y seguiría…_

Espero que eso sirvaaaa chicas :D , millones de gracias a :

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chica vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

-chiva-muse

Isabella Allie Cullen

Klaudiitah

ale-lola

cr89

ARTEMISA CULLEN

Tamynna


	8. Emboscada

Aca estoy chicas de vueltaaaaaa :D tardé un poco mas en escribirlo para hacerlo mas largo :D , espero que les guste. Yo quedé satisfecha con este cap (: , le puse mas adrenalina y acción. Jajaa , nos leemos abajo chicas :D 

Cap. 8 Emboscada Bella POV

-Como en los viejos tiempos-escuché que decía Edward, con su melodiosa y musical voz. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar en el suelo con el agarrando mi cintura? Me había prometido una y mil veces que no dejaría que se acercara a mi persona, demasiado riesgo sufría con verlo. Pero tenía como siempre, y los años no le hacían justicia, esa fuerza magnética sobre mí, aquella que por alguna desconocida razón, provocaba que le diera chances sobre mi persona. Eso también me recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Edward esbozó SU sonrisa ladina, mi favorita. Y por un instante olvidé donde me encontraba por completo. Me quedé observando sus preciosos ojos dorados y me perdí en ellos. Él hizo exactamente y lo mismo, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- Bella-sus ojos seguían estando de un color miel líquido, pero ya no estaban de lo que yo consideraba lejos, sino muchísimo más cerca, tanto, que sentía su embriagador aliento en mi rostro-Yo, Edward Cullen, tirado como estoy en las baldosas de la vereda, quiero que sepas que nunca jamás te abandonaré de nuevo. Y quisiera que volvieras a confiar en mí, Bella. Comprendo perfectamente que te tomará tiempo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperarte. Me quedaría toda una vida si así lo desearas al lado tuyo. Por favor, no me rechaces-lo decía con tal grado de sinceridad en su voz, que me hizo dudar. No sabía que responderle. Claro que mi mente no sabía que responderle, porque mi corazón sí, lo decía a gritos. _¡SI, BELLA, DILE QUE NO LO RECHAZAS Y LO QUIERES AL LADO TUYO PARA SIEMPRE! _No puedo, no puedo, ¿Qué pasaría con Jacob? Tampoco puedo hacerle eso. Es más, ahora que me acuerdo…

-Edward, ¿También me darías tiempo para responderte eso más tarde?-y sin notarlo, tensó la mandíbula, imperceptiblemente.

-Lo que tú pidas Bella-dijo Edward, mientras se incorporaba y extendía una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-¿Seguimos viaje? – y una sonrisa sincera, salía de mi boca, después de pasados, no me acordaba, ¿días, meses, años?

Edward lo notó, y me respondió al segundo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en plan de amigos…

-¿Plan de amigos? Yo diría que te falta bastante, Cullen-dije mirando al piso, tratando de no ver su rostro.

-Sí, ya que te has dignado a dirigirme la palabra y me aprobaste a dejarme acompañarte, por lo que considero que somos amigos

-Tu definición de amistad es bastante amplia, la verdad

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó, curioso

-Bueno, pues porque se supone que los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas, no te abandonan-las facciones de Edward se crisparon al oírme decir eso-cuidan de ti, te protegen de todo, y te llevan a divertirte ya que no soportan verte triste por algo.

-Vaya, tendría que replantear mi definición entonces-y comenzó a reír. Y yo hice lo mismo. ¡Maldición! Tenía que tener una risa contagiosa el también, ya solo le faltaba la corona de laurel y era de pies a cabeza, un perfecto dios.

-Pues supongo que tienes razón, doblemos a la izquierda-dije completamente nerviosa, ya nos acercábamos al hospital.

Nos mantuvimos en completo silencio mientras ingresábamos al edificio y subíamos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jacob. Al estar enfrente de la puerta, Edward dejó de respirar. Qué cosa más rara.

-¿Edward, porque no respiras?-murmuré muy bajito, pero con seguridad de que el escucharía

-Por el chucho Bella, tu no lo sientes, y da gracias al cielo por eso, esta habitación tiene un olor hediondo insoportable

-Hey, ¿A quién llamas chucho, maldito chupasangres?-exclamó Jacob desde adentro de su cuarto.

Ingresé al cuarto y fui directamente a la camilla donde estaba Jake recostado contra dos o tres almohadas.

-Bella, te he extrañado tanto-sonrió al verme, y me estrechó muy fuerte contra él

-Jake, yo también pero si sigues abrazándome así, mucho me temo que te quedes sin Bella

-OH, está bien, no quiero perderla-y me soltó lentamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban fijos en los míos.

-Jake, tengo algo que decirte-dije bajando la mirada

-¿Qué Bella? Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo, sin importar lo que pase

-Bueno, me preocupa más como lo tomes que qué pase.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Jake con el ceño fruncido-Bella, esta habitación, e incluso tu estas apestada con olor a…

-Edward Cullen- respondió Edward desde la punta de la habitación

Jake quedo estupefacto por la sorpresa solo unos cuantos segundos, ya que después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y le habló con desdén: Vete de aquí, Cullen. No quiero que Bella presencie lo que te haría si te quedas.

Me tensé de inmediato. No estaba preparada para esa clase de amenaza de parte de Jake. Simplemente no encajaba en toda su personalidad, lo consideraba bastante tranquilo, salvo en los casos en que se transformaba en lobo, pero eran muy pocas excepciones.

-Black tranquilízate. No querrás convertirte a la vista de todos y en la compañía de Bella.

-Ahg, me das repulsión. ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera llamarla por su nombre cuando la abandonaste en aquel bosque, dejándola completamente desprotegida? Si no hubiera sido por uno de la manada, no hubieras encontrado a Bella como está ahora Cullen-le respondió, y sus miradas parecía que echaban chispas.

Jake quedo observándolo durante unos contados segundos, y yo veía como la cara de Edward iba yendo del enojo a la tristeza absoluta. ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Jamás Black! En tus sueños la dejaré de vuelta. Basta

-¿No te gusta lo que ves eh chupasangres? Imagínate lo que es convivir y tratar de revivir a una persona que ha quedado con ese daño. Tan solo imagínatelo.

-Jake, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Edward?-pregunté, atónita

-Nada Bella-interrumpió él- Solo que Jacob tiene demasiada buena memoria, eso es todo

-Ya quisieras tú no tener que ver eso. Lárgate si no quieres seguir viendo más-gruñó Jake, completamente enojado, mientras extendía rápidamente el brazo izquierdo y me agarraba de la cintura. Edward al ver esto, sus ojos dorado líquidos se transformaron en sólidos y dijo con la voz más contenida que antes

-Sácale las manos de encima Black-y dio un paso hacia adelante

-Ya te gustaría Cullen. Ella es mía que te quede claro

-En tus sueños, perro sarnoso

-Y en la vida real también, sanguijuela

-¡Basta! ¿Se han olvidado que estoy acá? ¡Dejen de discutir!-grité, ahora más enojada que ellos dos. ¿Es que no podían pretender por lo menos llevarse bien, durante unos cuantos minutos?

-Bella, el ya no pertenece aquí, contigo, es justo que se largue-me dijo Jake, dándome su mano buena, y acariciando la mía

-Me niego-habló Edward, agarrando una silla y sentándose al lado mío.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear como dos niños? Esto me hace doler la cabeza, en serio. Iré a buscar a Carlisle para que me de una aspirina y vuelvo, confío en ustedes para que se comporten bien durante el rato que esté afuera, ahora si me disculpan…- y traté de levantarme pero sentí una tibia y caliente mano agarrando mi derecha y otra fría mano agarrándome la izquierda. Genial

-Mmm, chicos, desearía poder levantarme por favor- y al instante los dos soltaron con desgano sus agarres

Me incorporé y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, di un último vistazo al cuarto. Yo todavía no me había ausentado y Jake le hacía morisquetas y sacándole la lengua a Edward, mientras este se encontraba sereno y tranquilo. No debía confiarme de eso, seguro que estaba así porque sabía que lo estaba viendo, y en cuanto me fuera, tal vez… No, no podría. Él conocía por sobre todas las cosas que me desgarraría también que lastimara a Jake. Y cerré con pesar la puerta, dirigiéndome a la recepción.

-Disculpe, señora-trataba de hablarle a una mujer que parloteaba sin cesar en el teléfono

-Oh sí, porque Clorinda me dijo que el primo de la tía de su abuela se casó el año pasado, sin autorización de los padres de la chica, si, si, oh por dios, ¿Qué? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- así hablaba y creía que nunca terminaría.

Alguien toco mi hombro, y me giré para ver quien había sido. Quedó ante mi vista, una chica alta, de piel igualmente pálida a la de Edward, con cabello pelirrojo, y ojos dorados

-Hola mi nombre es Tanya. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Bella?

-Sí, estaba buscando a… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Emmmmm, no, es que Carlisle habla siempre mucho de ti.

-Ah, claro. Pero si recién lo vi anteayer.

-Sí, bueno, pero de anteayer a hoy ha hablado un montón sobre Bella Swan

-Ah, lo estaba buscando ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En este momento está ocupado, atendiendo a un paciente

-¿Me podrías decir en que numero de sala esta? Podría esperarlo

-¡No!-y quedé asombrada. ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a ver a Carlisle?- es decir, es algo muy demasiado importante. En medio de un trasplante y tardará horas, dime lo que necesitas y te lo daré

-Bueno, si es así, necesito una aspirina. Me duele mucho la cabeza-y me masajeé la sien. Vaya, me dolía demasiado.

-Sígueme. Iremos a ver a un doctor que te dará un remedio para que se te pase- y sonrío para sí misma. Esa chica sí que era rara. Pero la cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, y quería que parara. Aunque tendría que ir a avisarle a Jake y Edward. NO, lo haría después, si iba seguramente me darían más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

-Está bien-dije medio confundida, y la seguí. Bajamos el tercer piso hasta el segundo y dobló hacia la izquierda siguiendo por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Dobló otra vez así la izquierda y seguíamos caminando por otro pasillo, que parecía más largo que el anterior ¿Es que era tan grande el hospital? Y lo que más me llamaba la atención era que no había personas por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Estaba tan ensimismada en eso que tropecé con mis propios pies, y estaba a punto de caer, cuando una mano me sostuvo de la camisa

-Cuidado Bella, no quiero que te lastimes-dijo Tanya, ayudándome a incorporarme. Estaba acostumbrada a que Edward me salvara, tenía reflejos tan rápidos como los de él. ¿Acaso era ella también un…vampiro? Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No me daba miedo que fuera una vampira, había estado durante un año conviviendo con seis de ellos sin que me causaran ningún daño. Pero ellos eran vegetarianos. ¿Ella sería también vegetariana? Y miles de imágenes golpearon en mi cabeza. Yo tirada en el suelo de madera, James, Edward atacándolo, la mordedura de James, y fuego. Fuego por todas partes. No quería volver a sentir una cosa como esa jamás. La sensación de estar quemándome me volvía loca.

Tanya se detuvo frente a una puerta azul.

-Aquí estamos-dijo con un aire misterioso

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, dime Bella

-¿Cómo se llama el doctor?-quería tener una referencia por si después Edward y Jake se preocupaban y preguntaban con quien había estado

-Laurent-dijo con la voz fría, abriendo la puerta de un manotazo. Me quedé congelada en mi lugar cuando observé la sala. Solo se hallaban una mesa y atrás de esta un sillón, donde resaltaba mechones de pelo negro, tan oscuro como la noche.

-Bella, Bella, cuánto tiempo hacía que no te veía-habló una voz pausada y ronca. Sentí como detrás de mí, la tal Tanya cerraba la puerta con llave dando dos vueltas consecutivas al cerrojo.

-No quisiera hacer esto mi querida Bella, pero tengo un favor pendiente que cumplirle y no le gusta esperar. Además, creo que ella está en lo cierto, pareja por pareja

Decidí hablarle.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás Bella. Cuando acabe contigo

También me tensé ante eso. Laurent se levantó del sillón, quedando cara a cara conmigo. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos. Su mirada estaba enfocada directamente en mi cuello.

-Eres demasiado apetitosa Bella, ¿Te lo había dicho Edward antes?-y sentí como unas manos frías agarraban mis brazos, llevándolos a mi espalda, por lo que quede completamente inmovilizada en mi lugar. Tanya me corrió el cabello que tapaba mi cuello, dejándolo al descubierto

-No, por favor no-rogaba mientras sentía que lágrimas caían por todo mi rostro

-Lo lamento Bella. Pero créeme es mejor así, si supieras lo que ella había planeado para ti. Esta es la mejor solución, la más accesible, la más fácil-y se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí-y la más deliciosa.

Edward POV

Me hallaba sentado de espaldas a Black. Estaba seguro que si lo miraba, no tardaría con acabar su jodida existencia. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella, sabia de sobra cuanto había sufrido, en parte gracias a Jacob que se había encargado amablemente de mostrarme a Bella cuando me marché. Y esa no era ella. Era una versión triste, desganada y sin vida de mi Bella. Estúpido por dejarla, estúpido.

_Maldito chupasangres, ahora también has causado que Bella tenga dolor de cabeza_, pensaba Jacob. Sus pensamientos habían estado torturándome el cuarto de hora que llevábamos allí. _Si no fuera por tu llegada inesperada, Bella estaría ahora aquí conmigo, mimándome... Lo peor es que jamás te perdonaras ni a ti mismo por haberla dejado en ese estado. Ahora le haces daño, sanguijuela. Yo soy la mejor opción que tiene ella, déjala que este conmigo. Todo es culpa tuya_

-No ha sido todo mi culpa-le recordé, notablemente molesto

-Admítelo, claro que si

-No. Pero estoy preocupado porque Bella no aparece y la mayoría de la gente normal no tarda tanto en ir a buscar una aspirina

-Si, Cullen. Pero recuerda que Bella no es como la gente normal- y tenía razón.

Sentí como vibraba mi celular en mi bolsillo. Lo atendí al instante

-Hola ¿Si?

-Edward, ¿Bella está contigo?

-No Alice, se fue a buscar una aspirina a Carlisle, tenia dolor de cabeza

-¿Y hace cuanto que se fue?-tenía un tono de voz desesperado y me ponía nervioso

-Hace un buen rato la verdad, Alice me asustas, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bella corre peligro Edward. Está en grave peligro

-¿Quién la pone en peligro Alice? ¿Quién?-grité completamente asustado

-Edward…

-¡Dime Alice!

- Es… Laurent. Victoria lo mandó a que matara a Bella por ella, como un favor, para no tener que "mancharse las manos". Cree que porque tú mataste a su James a ella le corresponde matar a Bella. Y lo peor de todo es que Tanya ha sido cómplice de todo.

-No puedo creerlo-y caí de lleno al piso, con la mirada perdida, mientras oía que Alice exclamaba: ¿Edward?¿Edward? ¿Edward sigues ahí? ¡Contesta!

No, mi Bella no.

……………

Es más que seguro que me quieren agarrar y cortar en rebanadas chicaaas :D , pero dejé suspenso, amo dejarlo *-* , como se abrán dado cuenta, aca voy metiendo a personajes ^^ , quería que estuviera James, pero no podia volver a la vida jajaja xd , es por eso que sigue la amenaza de Victoria sobre la cabeza de Bella, pero ¿Qué harán Jake y Edward para salvarla? Cha cha cha chan averiguenlo en el próximo capp :D Les agradezco a :

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chica vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

-chiva-muse

Isabella Allie Cullen

Klaudiitah

ale-lola

cr89

ARTEMISA CULLEN

Tamynna

lupita26


	9. Rescatada

Holaaaaaaaaa chicas, volví jajaj :D , una cosita antes de que comiencen a leer: Veronik me comentó que esperaba que Laurent transformara a Bella. Consideré esa posibilidad, pero no quedaba bien con la lógica interna, ¿Cómo de que Bella se tendría que enfrentar frente a los encantos de Edward mientras trabajaran juntos, y de repente Bella se transformaba en vampiro? No se me ocurría ninguna explicación para después volver a la trama, por lo tanto no lo puse. Espero que de todos modos queden satisfechas con este cap , las leo abajo! (:

Cap. 9 Rescatada Edward POV

Había quedado paralizado. Al darme Alice la noticia de que otra vez Bella se encontraba en peligro, hacia que me culpara mil veces a mi mismo por dejarla sola. Tendría que haberla acompañado. Aun pasados cuatro años y ella seguía siendo la misma chica torpe de la que me había enamorado. No podía, por más que quisiera, mantenerse alejada de los problemas por tan solo cinco minutos. Necesitaba un plan, de inmediato, para rescatarla. No permitiría que el asqueroso de Laurent la transformara. Además, si llegaba y la veía pálida, retorciéndose de dolor, y demasiada sangre fluyendo de su cuello, yo… Ahg, Edward, piensa rápido. Ahora

-¿Qué sucede con Bella chupasangres?-interrogó furioso Jacob, intentando incorporarse de la camilla. Tenía que admitir que era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente en ese estado, para luchar contra dos vampiros.

-Laurent capturó a Bella-gruñí molesto

-Ese pedazo de imbécil, se las tendrá que ver conmigo, sanguijuela inmunda…

-¡Jacob! ¡No ayudas!

-¿Y qué estamos esperando, entonces? Vamos por ella

-Tú te quedas aquí. No puedes moverte de la camilla, ¿Recuerdas? Estarás seis meses ahí y no podrías ni romperle la uña a esos vampiros ni aunque te lo propusieras.

-No sabes lo que dices Cullen-dijo Black enojado. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con él. Necesitaba hablar con…

-Alice, ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿En donde se encuentra Bella?

Está en el segundo piso, siguiendo dos pasillos. Ten cuidado, porque Tanya también se encuentra allí.

Ya voy para allá entonces

¡Edward! No puedes ir tu solo, mi Jasper ya está en la puerta del hospital

Alice, no tienes que meter a Jasper en esto. Se cuanto lo amas, y tampoco dejaré que se haga daño

El se ofreció voluntariamente hermano. Además se que todo saldrá bien. Lo veo venir

Te llamo cuando todo haya terminado ¿Está bien?

Okay, Edward. Por favor, cuídate

Lo que tu digas Alice

Y salí despedido de la silla hacia la puerta, mientras escuchaba una sarta de insultos provenientes de atrás mío. Jacob por más que intentara no podría luchar contra Laurent y Tanya. Me acerqué a una enfermera y le pedí por favor que vigilara a Black, porque sospechaba que quería salir del cuarto y volver a su casa. La enfermera creyó rápidamente mi mentira, y no objetó nada. Al salir de la sala, Jasper ya estaba esperándome impaciente

-Edward, esto no pinta nada bueno

-Lo sé Jasper, lo sé

Y sin hablar más, nos dirigimos al segundo piso, corriendo los pasillos que Alice le había indicado a Jasper que siguiéramos.

-La puerta azul Edward-indicó Jasper. Asentí y mientras me acercaba, escuché un susurro decir: Edward te amo. Adiós

-¡NO!-

Uno, dos, tres. Pateé con fuerza la puerta, tirándola abajo. La escena me impactó de sobremanera. Enfrente de mí se hallaba Tanya de espaldas, quien tenía agarradas las muñecas de Bella, mientras que Laurent se hallaba delante, aproximándose a su cuello. La ira y la cólera me invadieron por completo, sentía la ponzoña latente en mi garganta, y cerraba y abría los puños constantemente. Logré murmurar entre dientes: Jasper, encárgate de Tanya. Él lo escuchó a tiempo y adelantándose, la agarró del cuello haciendo que soltara automáticamente a Bella, quien cayó de espaldas. Logré atajarla a tiempo, y dejándola delicadamente en el piso, me incorporé y fui a por Laurent.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo, agazapándose para atacar

-Te metiste con el Cullen equivocado Laurent. Deberías saber de antemano que si luchabas contra mí, no tendría piedad, sobre todo por lo que le ibas a hacer a Bella.

-Oh, eso. Mira, yo solo cumplía favores. Si a alguien quieres echarle la culpa es a Victoria-admitió, caminando lentamente hacia la izquierda. Pude ver como Jasper había dejado inconsciente a Tanya, y se había llevado a Bella lejos de allí. Perfecto, ahora ella estaba a salvo.

-Eso no justifica que sentías ganas de morderla-gruñí furioso

-Admítelo Edward, también tú sientes ganas de morderla. Eres muy parecido a mí- Utilizaba golpes bajos. Yo sentía también la exquisita sangre de Bella correr por sus venas, y me volvía loco, pero ya no lo percibía con tanta fuerza. El haberme alejado de ella, y el temor a perderla habían logrado que no deseara su sangre, no para atentar contra su existencia.

-Jamás, óyeme-y lo ataqué empezando por el cuello, con tanta fuerza, que chocamos contra la mesa y la silla-jamás me pareceré a ti, antes muerto

-Perfecto, que así sea-sonrió Laurent, y se escabulló por debajo de mi mano, agarrándome desde atrás y lanzándome contra la pared. Un considerable agujero quedó marcado en ella. Corrí contra él y lo tiré contra el suelo, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el mueble. Se oyó un duro golpe sordo. Laurent bufó de rabia, e incorporándose, se agazapó nuevamente. Hice lo mismo, y sin que alcanzara a percatarse me hallaba detrás de él, y me acerqué a su cuello, aferrando sus manos con las mías, sin que pudiera atacarme.

-Esto es por Bella-murmuré y lo mordí

Bella POV 

Negro, todo completamente negro. Era lo único que conseguía ver. Mis parpados se negaban a abrirse. Sabía que había perdido la conciencia al estar con Laurent. Mis circuitos nerviosos colapsaron al ver el final demasiado cerca. Había exclamado _Edward, te amo. Adiós_ cuando perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté la escena había cambiado. Tanya no se encontraba agarrándome las muñecas sino que estaba inconsciente en un rincón contra la pared, y tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo. Laurent tampoco estaba cerca de mi cuello, sino que peleando con: Edward. _¡No! Por favor, háganme lo que quieran, pero no lastimen a Edward. _Podía lidiar con todo lo demás si sabía que ÉL estaba vivo. Había tratado de mantener mi cuerpo en posición recta y fallé, pero Edward había sido más rápido y me sostuvo de los brazos, dejándome delicadamente en el suelo. 

Ahora me hallaba más lúcida, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas abrir mis ojos. Me hicieron caso, y la luz me cegó por completo. Demasiada oscuridad había visto por ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Y Edward? ¿Y Jacob? También demasiadas preguntas.

Alguien susurró en mi oído

-Tranquila Bella, ya todo pasó- me era realmente familiar

-¿Seguro?-pestañee para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz. Él comprendió de inmediato mis intenciones al tratar de hallar algo a lo cual sujetarme, y me tendió su mano. La tomé y haciendo fuerza, me levanté. Al abrir por completo mis ojos, noté que era…

-¡Jasper!-grité de pura emoción y lo abrasé sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¡Bella a mí también me da mucho gusto verte!-y comenzó a reír ¿Todos en la familia Cullen tenían una risa musical perfecta?- pero sería prudente que me soltaras, tengo autocontrol pero no para ponerlo a prueba contigo. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó-y su cara se fue apagando.

-Tranquilo Jazz-le sonreí intentando que se alegrara-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo andan los demás? Hace bastante no los veo

-Andan perfecto Bella. Esme está aprendiendo nuevas recetas, creo que quería seguir la carrera de chef aunque nunca coma lo que prepara, Carlisle anda ocupado con todo el papeleo en este nuevo hospital, Rose y Emmett no se encuentran aquí, han ido por la… ya perdí la cuenta de que numero de luna de miel era. Y Alice, impaciente por verte. Casi más me acompaña para buscar a Edward, pero nunca la pondría en peligro, así que tuve que insistirle para que se quedara en casa. Le prometí que si se quedaba la acompañaría al centro comercial, ya sabes, QUIERE LLEVARTE CON ELLA-y sonrió para sí mismo. Oh no. Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser llevada de un lado para el otro, probando veinte veces la misma ropa, que al fin y al cabo, en mi vida usaría, por lo menos cuando tuviera que salir a la calle. Ella era una maniática compulsiva cuando se trataba de ropa. De solo recordarlo, me daban escalofríos.

-Espero no cortarme con ningún papel cuando vayamos por allí-y reí. Pero Jasper no me acompañó con eso.

-No ocurrió nada Jasper, no te culpes. De todos modos, Edward hubiera terminado conmigo, no me amaba y jamás lo hizo-expresé con total seguridad.

-Bella, no creo que todo sea como tú crees

-Claro que lo es Jasper. Hablando de eso, ¿Y Edward?-había tratado de disimular mi preocupación, no fuera cosa que Edward lo usara en mi contra, pero me había salvado la vida, por segunda vez. No comprendía el porqué ¿Se sentía todavía ligado a salvarme, aunque no me amara? Tenía un completo complejo de doble personalidad ese chico.

-Aquí atrás Bella-Auch. Había estado escuchando lo que había dicho. Aunque, ¿Para qué engañarse? Era la más pura verdad. Volteé y vi a Edward con los ojos cerrados, mandíbula tensa, e inhalando y exhalando de forma apresurada. Parecía realmente enojado. Oh, no me quería cerca. Y que hablara con Jasper lo había enojado. Claro, ¿Como pude ser tan tonta y no lo vi venir?

-Perdona Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí-y rodé los ojos-¿Qué sucedió con Laurent y Tanya?-pregunté con un deje de terror en la voz. Él lo notó y se puso tenso

-Ya no causaran más problemas, Bella, tenlo por seguro

- Está bien, muchísimas gracias por salvarme de Laurent. Ahora seguramente me estaría retorciendo del dolor-y ahí es cuando Edward frunció el ceño-si ustedes no hubieran venido. También muchísimas gracias a ti, Jasper- el solo asintió con una sonrisa-Mándale saludos a Esme, Rose, Emmett, y Alice, Jasper. Me alegra mucho saber que están bien-y sonreí

- Ahora si me disculpan, me quedaré con Jacob, hasta que tenga que irme. Me ubiqué en el lugar en el que me hallaba. Era un cuarto. Y localicé la puerta de salida. Edward me miraba fijo, mientras me incorporaba y saludaba a Jasper, avanzando hacia la puerta. Agarré la perilla y estaba girándola, cuando una figura se interpuso en mi camino. Levanté la mirada y unos ojos dorados me observaban fijamente. Quedé embobada y tontamente hipnotizada. Maldito vampiro deslumbrante.

-Edd..waardd..Quiero pasar-dije sonrojándome como un tomate

-Ya lo sé- su sonrisa torcida se grabó en su rostro. Eso contribuyó a embobarme más todavía.

-No, no lo sabes. Cuando alguien dice quiero pasar se supone que la otra persona se corra, y la DEJE PASAR.

-Te estás olvidando de una cosa

-¿Cuál?-le gustaba hacerme enojar, eso se notaba bastante

-No sales de esta habitación hasta que escuches lo que tengo para decirte-acercando sus manos a mis hombros, me levantó del suelo, y me sentó en una silla. Ahora me encontraba enojada, furiosa, y cansada. Había tenido una experiencia de casi-muerte demasiado cercana, y eso dejaba exhausto a cualquiera. ¿Era tan complicado, además, ver a Jacob? Seguramente, estaba muy preocupado.

-Presta atención Bella. Aquí va-dijo Edward, y su melodiosa voz inundó todos mis sentidos.

No podía huir. Debía permanecer allí hasta que hubiera terminado. Se lo había prometido. Y promesas eran promesas.

Otra vez, las dejé con las ganas de más verdad? *-* , chachaachachanann jaja , soy mala lo se, pero todo tiene su recompensa al final jaja :D Quise ponerle mas acción al fanfic, pero jamás escribi una pelea de vampiros jaja , espero qe qedaran satisfechas xd

¿Les gusto? Bella sí que se comporta cabeza hueca con todo esto, dios, me dan ganas de matarla! Pero piensen: alguien que las abandono diciendo que no las amaba, regresa después de cuatro años y dice que quiere aclarar todo, no va a ser TAAAAAAAN FACIL, ni aunque fuera EDWARD del que se trate (: , espero que les haya gustado, hoy comenzaron oficialmente mis vacaciones asi que habrá mas caps seguidos (: , muchísimas gracias como siempre a :

- lara-malfoy-cullen

- veronick‏

-Karina Cullen Black

-ale-cullen4

Addiction Studio

Chica vampiro 92

Luuzzzeeee

CECIdeMALFOY

MEDG

tari isil

michi nolet

veronick

-chiva-muse

Isabella Allie Cullen

Klaudiitah

ale-lola

cr89

ARTEMISA CULLEN

Tamynna

lupita26

Lin Tenshi Uzamaki

SAN**

AlexxxGN'R


	10. La verdad

**Perdonen chicas que no actualize , hize lo mas rápido posible, y aca me tienen con otro capitulo :D , son vacaciones de un mes para mi, aca en Argentina se cerraron todos los colegios por el tema de la GRIPE A , y estoy todo el santo dia en casa, asi que me dedico a crear capítulos :D , jaja , espero que les guste este ^^ las leo abajo!**

Cap. 10 La verdad Bella POV

-Bien Edward. Aquí me tienes, dime lo que quieres decirme

Me encontraba de brazos cruzados, evadiendo su mirada, su hipnotizante y deslumbradora mirada. Bufé por lo bajo, cerré los ojos y me relajé- Edward, ¿sabes que no tengo todo el día cierto? Jacob me está esperando y quiero desesperadamente ir con él, que estos seis meses en este hospital no me tranquiliza, ¿Entiendes?-y abrí mi ojo derecho para espiarlo. ¿Qué expresión había puesto? Sus cejas se encontraban enarcadas, y tenía la mandíbula otra vez tensa. ¡Si no me quería cerca de él, tenía que decírmelo y listo! ¿Tanto le costaba poder expresarse con claridad frente a los demás? Y no es que yo fuera una desconocida para él, es decir, fui una chica a la que amó y ya no lo hacía, pero debió de significar algo para él, ¿No? O tal vez no. Sentí como lágrimas amenazaban con salir por mis ojos. No podía llorar enfrente de él, lo único que faltaba era que sintiera lastima y compasión de mi y viniera a consolarme. _Oh si Bella, claro que lo deseas, que venga a consolarte seria genial y lo más perfecto que te hubiera pasado en los pasados cuatro años. _Maldita memoria sabelotodo. ¿Y si la relación que había tenido no significo nada para él? Tonta, tonta y más tonta. Era toda una farsa montada, así como que te amaba como que te apreciaba y quería que compartieras con el su eternidad. ¡Por eso se había negado a convertirme! No me quería a su lado por el resto de la eternidad, y me había mentido también con vanas excusas que había aceptado sin chistar. Otra vez las lágrimas estaban expectantes tratando de ver la manera de salir de mis ojos. Edward dio un ligero brinco en el asiento donde se hallaba, y me miro fijo, muy fijo. Me ponía nerviosa que me observara tanto.

-Bella, ¿Por qué ibas a llorar?-interrogó curioso. Me quedé sorprendida

-¿Ahora si puedes leerme la mente?-pregunté sin responderle

-No, es solo que por momentos siento un pequeño olor a sal-Oh claro, eso lo explicaba.- No has respondido mi pregunta, Bella, no trates de evitarme, sabes que no funcionara

-Vaya Edward, veo que has cambiado bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, déjalo así

-¿Podrías responderme por favor? O por lo menos, deja que te explique lo que ocurrió en verdad

-Te escucho, tienes mi atención-dije observándolo minuciosamente. Si a continuación vendría una sarta de mentiras, no querría verlo de vuelta, y quería grabarme cada rasgo de él en mi mente, para conservarlo intacto en la memoria.

-Bella, antes que nada, deseo decirte que todo lo que te dije en el bosque ese día eran las más negras de las blasfemias y que aún te amo- Maldición, mentía demasiado bien, era TAN CREIBLE cuando se lo proponía. Y es que en esos momentos, no había forma razonable de no creerle, sus palabras eran demasiado convincentes y todo sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía él. Iba a continuar pero Carlisle entró en la habitación

-Perdona Edward si interrumpí algo, quería saber como estaban. Llegué tan rápido como pude, pero estaba en una operación complicada y no podía irme. Alice me contó que Laurent estuvo en el hospital junto con Tanya, y estuvieron en problemas, pero lo solucionaron. ¿Qué hicieron con Laurent?

-Con ayuda de Jasper ya nos deshicimos de él, pero Tanya aprovechó nuestra distracción y se escapó-un gruñido muy bajo provino de Edward

-Ya veo, me alegro que no haya pasado algo todavía más grave. Bella, tengo algo de lo que hablarte, ¿Podrías venir conmigo afuera por favor?- iugh eso no sonaba para nada bien, esa expresión denotaba siempre que algo peor vendría a continuación.

-Claro Carlisle-me levanté de mi asiento, nerviosa, pero una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió por completo. Jasper. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, y le agradecí en voz baja. El solo sonrió y asintió.

-Pero Carlisle, Bella y yo estábamos hablando de un tema delicado…-se levantó rápidamente apoyando una mano en mi hombro con la mayor delicadeza posible, ya que al mínimo movimiento podía fácilmente tirarme al suelo.

-Déjalo Edward-dije mirándolo-podemos charlar sobre eso-y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, él lo sintió también- otro día. Lo que Carlisle tenga que comunicarme es importante, ¿Hablaremos después, está bien?

-Claro Bella, no te preocupes- y otra vez se volvía a enojar. Tendría que llevarlo realmente a ver a un psicólogo, no era posible que un vampiro tuviera ese tipo de trastornos de personalidad.

-Sígueme Bella-su voz sonaba tan protectora, en verdad sí que se notaba que él era un padre.

-Si Carlisle- y salimos al pasillo. Cerró la puerta y me invitó a sentarme en unas sillas que se encontraban enganchadas por medio de caños pegados a la pared. Me senté y esperé a que hablara primero. Luego de segundos, dijo:

-Bella no quiero asustarte ni nada, pero Jacob no se encuentra…en su mejor momento digamos. Se enteró de que estabas en peligro con Laurent y trató de levantarse, ambos conocemos que es muy terco cuando quiere, y no le hizo nada bien que hiciera fuerza con sus músculos. Necesita descansar mucho, por eso yo te pido que trates de meterle en la cabeza que no tiene que hacer fuerza para nada. Y ahora se encuentra un poco complicada su situación. Verás, hizo fuerza con los codos para apoyarse, y movió sus piernas apoyándolas en el suelo, y haciendo envión con los brazos, trató de incorporarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Pero se encontraba débil y perdió la conciencia- Aquí hizo una pausa y evaluó mi expresión. No es que estuviera "perfecta" que digamos. La preocupación me había abrumado por completo. ¡Mi Jacob, había intentado salvarme aunque estuviera en camilla, y se había hecho daño por mi culpa! El remordimiento no me dejaba en paz, me había estado atormentando todo el tiempo que llevaba en escuchar a Carlisle relatar lo que pasó cuando me encontraba con Laurent y Tanya- Y eso no es todo. Bella, por favor, tranquilízate- Carlisle me levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos

-Continua Carlisle, por favor.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente que te diga lo demás Bella

-Es necesario, por favor

-Está bien, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Jacob se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa donde colocaste el florero con las rosas blancas, tulipanes, fresias y jazmines, ya que se desmayó. Y como es un chico muy corpulento, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que también tirara el florero, que lamentablemente se rompió en pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Tiene ligeras pero muchas lastimaduras en los brazos por causa de esa caída, y ahora está dormido en la camilla. Estamos estudiando si la caída ha hecho que se retrase el proceso de curación, aunque lo creemos muy poco seguro dado que es un licántropo joven y se cura rápido. Pero también estamos estudiando porque el desmayo. Se tendría que haber caído por la exigencia que le hacía a sus piernas, pero el desmayo… Y es probable que sea algo un poco más serio. Por eso quiero que no te preocupes antes de tiempo Bella. Él te necesita junto a él, pero tranquila.

Genial, pensé. Simplemente genial. Y rompí a llorar

Edward POV 

Había estado escuchando la conversación de Bella con Carlisle. Sentía lástima por Black. Había tratado de ayudar, y lo único que había logrado era ganarse más semanas en la camilla. Aunque también se lo había ganado por ser un cabeza hueca y sobre exigirse cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho. Jasper me mantenía calmado, pero demasiada preocupación emanaba de mí y Jasper no podría controlarla por mucho más tiempo. Me preocupaba como reaccionaria Bella. Estar con Black durante cuatro años le había dejado posiblemente una huella, que no sería tan fácil de borrar, y ella no podía evitar sentir culpa y remordimiento, como me dijo Jasper cuando le pregunté qué sentimientos sentía (valga la redundancia) con lo que Carlisle le contaba.

Al terminar mi padre de hablar, olí proveniente de Bella, un olor a sal que amenazaba con tornarse más fuerte, y supe que se pondría a llorar. Había sido demasiado fuerte en todo, y era natural que hallara un modo de desahogarse de todo lo que le ocurría. Salí corriendo del cuarto, y me senté junto a ella, acariciándole su pelo, y atrayéndola hacia mí

Tranquila Bella, ya pasó

Edward-murmuró ella entre sollozos

No te dejaré Bella, confía en mí. Todo está bien, ya verás como Jacob sale de esta

Estoy muy asustada Edward. Me preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir a Jake- los celos aparecieron al instante y me sorprendí ante aquello dado el contexto en que me encontraba, ¿Como podía sentirme celoso de Black solo porque Bella se preocupaba por él? Me lo merecía por haberla abandonado.

Prometo que haré lo que esté en mi alcance para que no le ocurra nada-dijo Carlisle

Y yo también prometo que lo ayudare en todo lo posible Bella-la estreché mas contra mí. Podía sentir el sonido de su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, pero que las lágrimas paraban de salir.

¿Lo prometen?-susurró muy bajo

Claro que sí Bella, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí.

No me dejes Edward

Nunca más- juré con los ojos cerrados, oliendo su exquisito aroma a fresas. Aun seguía conservando ese champú que usaba y que me volvía completamente loco.

Al instante se durmió contra mi pecho. Debía de haber sido un día realmente duro para ella, contando además de que no había dormido bien por culpa de su trabajo, Laurent estuvo a solo segundos de convertirla, y ahora se enteraba de que la salud de Jacob estaba empeorando. Y todavía me quedaba pendiente la charla con ella, de explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido en su cumpleaños y aclarar el malentendido que yo mismo había provocado. Pero hoy había hecho un avance importante: la había salvado de las garras del peligro y en esos momentos la sostenía entre mis brazos. Y pensar que unas horas antes jamás hubiera pensado que eso sucediera, ella parecía evitarme a toda costa, manteniendo un "muro" del cual yo no podía cruzar. Quizás por eso Alice no había llamado para ver cómo nos encontrábamos, vio venir lo que sucedería y no quiso decirme nada. Y se lo agradecía, me sentía en mi hogar cuando estaba con Bella, al lugar al que siempre quería pertenecer. Ella encajaba tan bien junto a mí, éramos como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Y destinadas a convivir una con la otra por más que para siempre.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal?(: Jajaja, quize agregarle un toque de mas drama, solo por diversión jajaja :P , pobre Jake u.u AAAAAAH , es taaan tierno Edward *-* , me ahogo en azúcar cuando escribo de él, jajajaja , las tiene todas juntas pobrecito (L , Despues verán porque se produjo el desmayo, y que dira Bella cuando se despierte con Edward ^^ Yo sinceramente no quisiera JAMAS salir de los brazos de mi vampiro favorito ^^ , jaja, pero bueno :D , espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, gracias a : -

**lara-malfoy-cullen**

**- veronick‏**

**-Karina Cullen Black**

**-ale-cullen4**

**Addiction Studio**

**Chica vampiro 92**

**Luuzzzeeee**

**CECIdeMALFOY**

**MEDG**

**tari isil**

**michi nolet**

**veronick**

**-chiva-muse**

**Isabella Allie Cullen**

**Klaudiitah**

**ale-lola**

**cr89**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Tamynna**

**lupita26**

**Lin Tenshi Uzamaki**

**SAN****

**AlexxxGN'R**


	11. Heridas

FAAAA chicas ha pasado tiempo ( 2 días en realidad pero para mí es mucho sin actualizar). Aca vengo con otro capitulo RECIEEEN sacado del microondas (¿) jajaja , espero que les guste, lágrimas se me escaparon en la última parte mientras lo escribía. Soy demasiado sentimental lo admito xd , cuando lo lean me van a entender (: , las leo abajo chicas! 

Cap 11 Heridas Bella POV

Desperté en los brazos más fríos y deliciosos de todo el universo. Edward se había quedado como se lo pedí. En realidad, no YO, Bella Swan, sino la Bella que era cuando estaba con él, la que reclamaba a gritos que cada porción de célula de mi piel tocara la suya, de estar con él para siempre, de perderme en sus ojos dorados, que me embobaban como un reflector. Edward debería ya de haber notado que estaba despierta, y no me soltaba. ¿Por qué? ¿No le causaba repulsión y asco? Pude oír como Jasper hablaba con Edward en un tono bajo para no despertarme.

-Edward, no quiero inmiscuirme en tus planes, pero ¿Sabes que tendrás que luchar no?

-Si, Jasper, me di cuenta de aquello. Está más terca que antes, eso seguro

-No me refiero a eso Edward. Siento un "muro "cuándo le hablas. Es como una protección que ella crea para que nadie…- y la conversación se hundió en un profundo silencio. Uno de esos incómodos silencios.

-Oh ya veo- expresó Edward, con una desilusión en la voz.

-Es un poco tarde para esto, pero… Te lo dije, como también te lo quiso decir Alice, pero no quisiste escucharla. ¿Ahora te convences de que no la dejaste ni segura ni feliz?

-No lo creo Jasper. Sabes mejor que yo, porque lo puedes sentir, lo feliz que ella se pone cuando esta con Jacob. Es como si fuera un sol para ella, la ilumina y le hace bien. Yo no soy el mejor partidario. Quiero que entiendas mi postura. Fui como una droga para ella, lo mismo que ella para mí, a diferencia de que aún sigue siéndolo. Pero le hacía mal, y cada vez me daba más cuenta de aquello. Y el cumpleaños llegó, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, cuándo me di cuenta de lo mal que le hacía. Pero forzar el destino no es nada difícil. Lo que uno nunca está preparado es para las consecuencias que aferran esas decisiones.

-Edward más ciego no podrías estar hermano. Si pudieras percibir lo que siento yo, cuándo Bella está contigo, transmite tranquilidad y seguridad, justo como ahora.

Edward no respondió ante aquello. Quizás esa afirmación no le había gustado. Era de seguro que me detestaba. Aunque aquellas palabras que me dijo cuando estábamos en el cuarto, poco antes de Carlisle entrara… eran mentiras. Estaba segura. No había nada interesante en mí, ni antes ni ahora, que lo pudiera atraer devuelta. Pero él, maldita sea, él sí lo seguía teniendo. Ese don para deslumbrarme y que pensara en él todos los segundos del día. Demasiado tarde. Jacob había restaurado las piezas que había quedado hecha después de la catástrofe. Durante meses había estado con paciencia uniéndolas lentamente una por una, y me ayudó a reconstruirme de nuevo. No podía dejarlo de un día para el otro. Jamás podría. El solo pensarlo me enfermaba tremendamente. Además, el me necesitaba ahora, se desmayó y ahora se encontraba en camilla, por mi culpa, toda mi absoluta culpa… Me sentía terrible. Siseé ante este pensamiento, e hizo que Edward lo notara, y me hablara al oído

-¿Bella? Sé que puedes escucharme. Black está bien, es un chucho bastante fuerte tengo que admitir y se salvará de esta. No tienes nada de que temer

-Oh si, si que la tengo.

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí- y me incorporé, sintiendo un vacío cuándo me separaba lentamente de su lado. Hacía tanto que no experimentaba el abrazar a Edward otra vez, que mis brazos se acostumbraron a su tacto. Y eso no tenía que ser, no estaba bien que sintiera eso.

-Jacob, necesito, deseo ver a Jacob-dije luchando por decir claramente las palabras, el agotamiento me consumía por completo.

-Bella, lo único que necesitas es descansar-me aconsejó Jasper, transmitiéndome ondas de tranquilidad. De repente, me vino mucho sueño.

-¡Jasper!-le reproché mirándolo

Él comenzó a reírse, y su risa era tan musical y contagiosa como la de Edward y comencé a reír yo también.

-Vampiros manipuladores que son-dije con una sonrisa y caminando firmemente me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba Jake. Lamentablemente, el cansancio, mas el sueño, mas agotamiento, no hacían de mi una persona que se pudiera considerar equilibrada. Y cuando caminaba entrando al cuarto de Jake, me tropecé y caí. Ni Edward ni Jasper se encontraban allí, pero llegaron como rayos cuándo olieron…sangre. Mi sangre.

Edward POV

Cuándo Bella se fue, seguimos riendo un rato con Jasper.

-¿Y qué me dices ahora Edward-Bella-no-es-feliz-conmigo?-dijo burlonamente

-Oh por favor cualquiera puede reír así, entre amigos.

-Edward, estás demasiado ciego hermano. Te mandaré a un oculista.

-Ni que lo necesitara Jasper, eso quisieras

Continuamos entre risas. Y nos detuvimos abruptamente. Llegó a mi nariz el olor inconfundible de Bella. El olor de su sangre. Mi autocontrol no me preocupaba, el haberme apartado de ella me habían cambiado el modo de ver, sentir, y percibir las cosas en torno a ella. Pero no a Jasper. Sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado suave a un negro furioso

-Jasper, tranquilízate

-Si Edward, es lo que intento.

-Llamaré a Alice así viene y te ayud…-pero Jasper no se encontraba allí. OH NO, OTRA VEZ NO. Solté el celular, y corrí persiguiéndolo. Su olor llegaba al cuarto de Black. Abrí la puerta, y vi a Bella, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y respirando por la boca. Conocía por experiencia que Bella se mareaba fácilmente con la sangre. Según ella olía a óxido y a sal. Sus brazos tenían pequeñas lastimaduras y cortes. Se debía de haber caído, pero ¿Con que se había cortado para estar así? Mientras me acercaba a ella, sin respirar, Jasper me observaba del otro lado de la habitación. Me puse tenso

-Jasper, vete

-Lo puedo controlar, Edward. Lo debo controlar.

-Jasper, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte. Necesitas ejercitar con tu autocontrol pero esta no es la manera.

-¿Y cómo lograré superarlo si no puedo soportar minúsculas heridas?-estaba enojado consigo mismo, y transmitía odio por todo el cuarto

-Jasper, cálmate.

-Ya lo tengo controlado Edward

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo hermano.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación.

-Jasper esta ejercitando su autocontrol justamente cuando Bella se ha cortado-dije esto y la levanté delicadamente, mientras Carlisle, agarraba una camilla demás que tenía en un cuarto en la habitación y recostaba a Bella, que se debía haber mareado un poco.

- Jasper, debes de irte. Está bien que quieras tener autocontrol pero necesitas practicar con otra cosa, no con Bella- pero él seguía enojado consigo mismo.

-Carlisle, ¿Puedes llevártelo con Alice? Yo buscaré el botiquín y curaré a Bella.

Jasper renegó pero obedeció a Carlisle y se fue con él. Busqué en donde me había dicho mi padre, y encontré el botiquín blanco, y saqué de allí una gaza, un poco de alcohol y algunas curitas. Bella seguía recostada en la cama, pero ahora se había dormido. Estaba realmente cansada. Levanté su brazo, y extraje con sumo cuidado pequeños vidrios que se habían adherido a su piel. La enfermera no debía de haber barrido bien cuando el florero cayó y se rompió. Agarré una gaza, le puse alcohol y comencé a limpiar sus heridas. Luego, cuando estaba terminando, colocándole curitas una voz ronca enojada me habló

-¿Qué haces aquí chupasangres? No te conformas con haberle hecho daño en el bosque, ¿Verdad?

-Black, yo jamás querría hacerle daño a Bella-respondí con la voz contenida. Empezar una pelea no ayudaría en nada.

-Se supone que las acciones demuestran lo que sentimos, ese fue tu caso. Un ser despreciable deja hecha pedazos a una pobre chica indefensa. Fin del asunto

-Te equivocas de cabo a rabo perro. La dejé pensando que sería lo mejor para ella

-No me vengas con cursilerías baratas sanguijuela. Quizás puedas decírselo a ella, pero yo no las creo. Y más te vale que no pongas un solo dedo sobre ella, o te quedarás sin colmillos, te lo aseguro.

-No me asustas, podría dejarte fácilmente en tres patas si me lo propongo, pero no lo haré porque sé que a Bella le haría daño verte en camilla y encima imposibilitado de una pierna.

-Quiero que sepas que sólo te dejo tocarla en estos momentos, porque se ha caído y se ha lastimado y yo no puedo levantarme, pero nada más. No tienes derecho ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

-Que yo sepa, no eres ningún abogado para decirme a que tengo o no derecho, a menos que tengas esa profesión oculta

-Ja ja, muy gracioso vampiro. Ella es mía-Gruñí sonoramente ante esa oración. Bella era mía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar tal mentira? Presumido que era ese licántropo pulgoso. -Y yo soy suyo. Así que no andes metiendo colmillos en donde no te incumbe

-Cuándo se trata de ella, todo me incumbe-le contesté con un tono frívolo. Me sentía…celoso. Eso era. Celoso porque él estaba con ella cada momento que quisiera, abrazarla, y también…besarla. Ahg, que el posara sus sucios labios sobre los de ella me hacía cegar de ira y rabia. Apreté los puños al punto de que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Jacob observó esto y adivinando lo que pensaba se puso a recordar cuando él y Bella estaban en la Push un día de verano pero con nubarrones, agarrados de la mano, mirando la puesta de sol

_-Qué hermoso crepúsculo-suspiraba Bella mirando fijamente al sol_

_-¿Ah que te gusta verdad?-decía Jacob sonriendo para sí mismo, y luego dirigía su mirada hacia Bella, una mirada más que amistosa._

_-Me fascina-dijo mientras se ruborizaba, y se iba poniendo roja-Es mi momento del día favorito._

_-Adoro cuando te sonrojas así- y levantándole la barbilla acercaba los labios con los de ella y la besaba, la besaba como si ella le perteneciera. Y en esos momentos comenzaba una llovizna fuerte, y ellos seguían besándose y mojándose, pero no les importaba, Jacob estaba contento y esa felicidad se la transmitía con facilidad a Bella. Y la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía contra sí, profundizando el beso. Y ella se lo permitía. Y continuaban así bajo la lluvia. _

-¡Basta Jacob! Si no te detienes en este preciso instante, te haré que me supliques que me detenga de rodillas

-¿No te gusta lo que ves sanguijuela? Oh, prepárate para lo mejor, todavía hay muchos más…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- pero era demasiado tarde. Miles de imágenes que Black recordaba me golpeaban de lleno en la cabeza todas a la vez. Bella sonriendo, Bella cayéndose, Bella andaba en motocicleta, Bella reía con él en un taller mecánico, Bella mientras estaban en la reserva Quileute, Bella en todos lados. Pero la imagen que más me afectó de ella, era la que recordaba Sam y se lo había mostrado a Jacob. Cuando la abandoné y como la había encontrado el licántropo. Llovía torrencialmente y un cuerpo que respiraba entrecortadamente se distinguía en el suelo lleno de barro por todos lados, y gritos lastimeros se escuchaban: _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. No te vayas, no por favor, Edward. No me dejes sola, por favor. No lo soportaré, no puedo con esto, ni por mí ni por el bien de Charlie. _Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas y se adherían a toda su figura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía las piernas con sus brazos, como si no confiara en ella misma para recomponerse. Sam la encontró y la levantó fácilmente del suelo, pero ella no quería abandonar el lugar. Y no tenía fuerzas suficientes para luchar. Había estado perdida en el bosque, llorando y lamentándose por mí días seguidos, sin alimentarse ni beber, hecha pedazos. Era más de lo que podía soportar mi corazón

-Jacob detente por favor-le supliqué lastimosamente

-¿Ahora comprender por qué no quiero que estés ni a 100 metros a la redonda de ella? ¿Sabes lo que es curar a una persona que luce así? No tienes ni idea, chupasangres.

Estaba dolido. ¿Yo había causado eso? Era horrible, me odiaba a mi mismo por lo que le había causado a Bella.

-Jacob basta de lastimar a Edward-ordenó una voz que no era ni la de Jasper ni la de Carlisle. Era la de Bella. Me estaba defendiendo. Y sentí como una alegría me invadía por completo, una alegría que renacía cuando aquella melodiosa voz hablaba y pronunciaba mi nombre.

**¿Qué les pareció? Se quedaron OH , seguro xd jajaj , en el próximo cap, profundizo porque Jacob se desmaya y toda la cosaaaaaaa (: , Amo a Jasper en este capp (L) , pobrecin *-* , y la pelea entre Edward y Jake (L , :D , espero que les haya gustado. Pensaba escribir 5 hojas nada mas y me pasé jaja, es que cuando me engancho no paro mas :P , Bueno esto es todo^^ , nos leemos en la próxima actualización, agradesco a :**

**lara-malfoy-cullen**

**- veronick‏**

**-Karina Cullen Black**

**-ale-cullen4**

**Addiction Studio**

**Chica vampiro 92**

**Luuzzzeeee**

**CECIdeMALFOY**

**MEDG**

**tari isil**

**michi nolet**

**veronick**

**-chiva-muse**

**Isabella Allie Cullen**

**Klaudiitah**

**ale-lola**

**cr89**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Tamynna**

**lupita26**

**Lin Tenshi Uzamaki**

**SAN****

**AlexxxGN'R**

**Simplementelaru**

**Chiiocullen**

**MeliiSaaw'Cullen**

**Aityy**

**Mayayue**


	12. Arcoiris Lunar

HEY chicas, volvi :D , jajaj me extrañaron? Seguro que no xd , jajaa, aca les traigo el nuevo cap :D , espero que les guste, me inspiré bastante la verdad (¿) , jajaja , amo el nombre del Título *-* las leo abajo!

Cap. 12 Arcoíris Lunar Bella POV 

Estaba enojada. Entendía a la perfección que Jacob detestara a Edward, por el simple hecho de que me había abandonado, pero él también estaba sufriendo, en conjunto con lo que había dicho mientras estaba con Jasper… No pude reprimir las ganas de defenderlo. Ya que ahora él se encontraba indefenso, no yo.

La mirada que me dirigió Edward cuándo lo defendí contra Jake, fue de felicidad y alegría. Hacía tanto que no veía esa mirada cargada de esos sentimientos, que al verla produjo en mí que sonriera inconscientemente. Su mirada estaba iluminada y destilaba energía pura mientras me observaba. Jake estaba mirándome también, pero con un deje de sorpresa.

Me habló.

-¿Bella, podemos hablar por favor?

-Claro Jake- y me acomodé en la camilla para escucharlo, y al mover mis brazos contuve un siseo de dolor. Maldición, como ardía el alcohol aunque tuviera puestas curitas. Edward lo notó, y se acercó para acariciarme, pero Jake gruñó y se alejó bruscamente.

-Me refería a hablar en privado Bella

-Ah, lo siento, perdona, ¿Edward?- él solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

-Listo Jake, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Bella…-comenzó Jacob y se calló. La poca paciencia se fue a la basura cuándo gritó en el cuarto, mirando fijamente a la puerta-¡Chupasangres no te metas en esto, lárgate, ya bastante has hecho!

¿Edward escuchando a través de la puerta? ¿A que se había reducido? Estaba muy mal espiar así.

-Jake, tranquilízate, ya se fue-temía por él. Toda la agitación a lo largo del día podría acumularse y que se transformara contra su voluntad en licántropo, y eso era lo que me faltaba.

-Bella, como te decía antes-dijo Jake inhalando y exhalando aire por minuto-tengo miedo…de perderte. El que Cullen esté aquí le da la posibilidad de recuperarte de nuevo. Y me destruiría por completo, sin siquiera poder haber luchado por ti, porque me encuentro en esta camilla por los siguientes seis meses-su tono era seguro y convincente- De veras, Bella, te aseguro que jamás te dejaré, y que me levanté para salvarte de ese desgraciado de Laurent pero no funcionó, yo… Soy un inútil lo sé, no tendría que estar diciéndote esto. Pero puedo ofrecerte muchas más cosas que estoy seguro que él no. No quiero perderte Bella, no aquí, no ahora y no por él.

-Jake-murmuré en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas-yo nunca te dejaría, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza esa horrible idea, Jake, no tengas miedo -y me acerqué a donde él se encontraba y lo abracé fuerte, aunque las lastimaduras de mis brazos dolieran por aplastarlas contra el cuerpo de Jacob, aunque estuviera en una posición incómoda, dado que se encontraba en una camilla, aunque intentara enmendar lo que él había creído que pasaba, aunque Edward estuviera del otro lado de la puerta…

Jake me respondió, como esperaba: acercándome más a él:

-Quisiera congelar este momento para siempre Bella, para siempre.

Asentí, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

No conté el tiempo que estuve con Jake pero debió de ser uno muy largo, ya que por la ventana que estaba a mi derecha, el sol se había escondido y, para mi sorpresa, en el cielo, en forma de semicírculo había… un arcoíris lunar(**N/A: Esto realmente existe ^^, pasa muy pocas veces pero es hermoso (:)**. Jamás había presenciado uno así, normalmente los veía cuándo iba con Renée de excursión a algún parque y siempre terminaba con lastimaduras, rodillas raspadas y llena de curitas. Pero siempre de día, nunca de noche.

-Jake, mira por la ventana-susurré en su oído

Me hizo caso, y giró la cabeza para verlo. Quedo fascinado con aquello.

-¿Sabes Bella? Yo solía ver muchos de estos en La Push de pequeño, con Billy íbamos a la playa de noche, y nos sentábamos en un tronco blanco, observándolo, callados los dos. Solían contarme historias sobre aquello también, tenemos demasiadas leyendas-y comenzó a reír, pero con la mirada perdida, recordando sus tiempos- Me decía que tenías que ver en el arcoíris el color que más te gustara y pidieras un deseo, que se haría realidad.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, pídelo tú, Bella.

-No, Jake, tú debes pedirlo, podrías desear que te recuperes, o que la causa por la que te desmayaste sea solo el cansancio…o cualquier cosa que tu quisieras.

-Bella, soy el caballero ¿Recuerdas? Las damas primero

-Jake, a veces las damas tienen el deber de ayudar cuando lo necesitan, a los caballeros. No siempre pueden ellos solos

-Claro que pueden, son fuertes y resistentes. Poseen todo lo que necesitan para prevalecer

-Hasta que no tienen límites y hacen lo que sea para que las damas se encuentren a salvo, lo que implica no ayudarse a ellos mismos. Jake, pídelo tú.

-Bella…-dijo con tono de reproche, mirándome con cara reprobatoria

-Por favor-e hice un parpadeo continuo con mis ojos.

-No puedo negarme cuándo me haces eso Bella, sabes que no puedo.

-Por eso lo hago bobo-le sonreí, y tomé su mano con la mía.

-Está bien, aquí va-y cerró fuerte los ojos, apretando mi mano.

Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que los abrió y me miró

-¿Qué pediste Jake?-pregunté curiosa

-Bella, ¿Qué no sabes que los deseos no se dicen?-dijo pícaramente

-Oh vamos Jake, soy tu novia, puedes contármelo

-Esta vez no soltaré ni una letra señorita, ni aunque me hiciera ese puchero. Pero, por otro lado, quizás, quizás, si me diera un beso, tal vez, soltara alguna que otra palabra

-Eres un tramposo Jake, un licántropo de lo más tramposo y manipulador

-Creo haberlo escuchado antes

Lo miré seriamente, pero aparecía de a poco, en las comisuras de mis labios, una sonrisa. No podía ponerme seria con él, jamás lo conseguiría.

Le di un casto beso, justo cuando entró la enfermera.

-Lo siento señorita Swan, pero es hora de marcharse. Las visitas no pueden durar más de las 20:00 hs.

¡LAS 20:00 HS! Oh por dios, que tarde se había hecho.

-Perdona Jake, tengo que irme, volveré mañana te lo prometo.

-Vete a comer Bella, debes de tener hambre, te estaré esperando.

Le lancé un beso en el aire que él atrapó con sus manos y con fingida alegría se tocó el corazón. Tonto que era.

Salí de la sala y bajé las escaleras. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar los escalones, ya que de no ser así me caería y choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien.

-Disculpa, no te había visto-y levanté la mirada para ver quien había sido el desafortunado. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver todavía a Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle, sigues trabajando tan tarde?

-Bella, no esperaba encontrarme contigo a esta hora. Si, es que a veces viene gente con problemas graves, y si me encuentro en casa, tardo demasiado en llegar, y el tiempo es vital. Así que prefiero quedarme hasta las 24:00 y luego marcharme. Además- y esto lo dijo en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera oírlo- no duermo- y me guiñó un ojo.

-Cierto, me había olvidado de aquello. Em, Carlisle, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea Bella

-¿Sabes que le ocurrió a Jake para que se desmayara?

-Está en investigación todavía Bella, pero creemos que podría llegar a ser algo un poco más leve de lo que realmente es

-Me alivia bastante el saberlo Carlisle, con permiso, tengo que irme

-Nos veremos mañana, Bella. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu coche? Hay millones aparcados afuera y puede que sea difícil la maniobra para salir

-¿eh? No, me iré caminando solo son diez cuadras, tampoco es tanto.

-Es peligroso de noche Bella-dijo Carlisle con cara reprobatoria. Dos en el día, era récord.

-Oregon es muy tranquila, más de noche- era una gran GRAN mentira aquella, solo esperaba que Carlisle no se diera cuenta y me dejara irme-

-No lo creo así- Habían pasado cuatro años y seguía mintiendo mal. No mejoraría ni siquiera en un siglo pretérito.

-Carlisle, pediré un taxi sino, o llamaré a una amiga que trabaja en el restaurante La Bella Italia, cerca de aquí y le pediré que me venga a buscar

-Mucho mejor Bella, adiós- y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Yo las bajé con éxito, y salí del hospital. Respiré aire puro, había estado la mayor parte de la tarde encerrada allí. Y un escalofrío me recorrió completa. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y solo llevaba puesta una sutil polera azul, que colaba el viento por todos lados. Me froté con mis manos, dándome calor a mí misma.

Doblé a la izquierda y caminaba bajo las luces amarillas de Oregon, caminé tres cuadras más y luego giré a la derecha. En ese mismo giro, un cuerpo tapado por completo con una campera marrón, o negra, no distinguía el color, me paró.

--¿Adonde crees que vas sola?-dijo una voz contenida. Pero no era la voz de un asaltante o algún otro hombre. Era una voz musical, una voz que hubiera seguido estuviera viva o muerta, la voz de Edward.

-¿Edward?-pregunté incrédula. ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Viviría en la misma cuadra que la mía solo por masoquismo, o me había estado siguiendo como aquella vez en Port Ángeles?

-Ese es mi nombre-y sonrió. Llevaba todo el pelo cobrizo ligeramente alborotado, y me miraba fijo, pero con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, ahora indignada. El me miró otra vez, y frunció el ceño. También se había enojado

-Llevándote a casa- y tomó mi mano para dirigirme a su Volvo plateado, que estaba aparcado en la acera del frente.

-Nadie te lo pidió Edward, puedo caminar seis cuadras más sola.

-No confío en eso Bella, conociéndote, puedes encontrar el peligro hasta en la cocina de tu casa-y su cara se tornó preocupada y sombría.

-Pues déjame decirte que he cambiado en estos cuatro años, así que tendrás que "conocerme" un poco más. Y solté como pude su mano, midiendo las posibilidades que tenía de salir corriendo hacia la vereda.

Parecía que había leído mis pensamientos porque objetó

-Ni lo pienses Bella, te traería aquí de regreso- eso era un dejavú. Ya lo había vivido antes pero en otras circunstancias.

Bufé vencida. Y subí al auto

Edward POV

Bella se había vuelto más terca, y se negaba a subir al Volvo. Era lo más seguro para ella, sabía que si la dejaba sola, no se encontraría a salvo, y era mi deber protegerla de todo. Aunque tampoco me gustaba la perspectiva de dejarla sola en su propia casa. Le había dicho que se podía lastimar hasta en la cocina, y una imagen vino a mi cabeza: Bella lavando los platos, y sin querer se le cayera un plato sobre el piso, rompiéndolo… Ahg, mi cara se tornó sombría y ella lo notó. El solo pensar aquello me ponía más nervioso y me daba más motivos para que la acompañara todo el trayecto.

Al final, gané como era de esperarse, y subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Arranqué el coche, y me dijo en voz enojada, que era muy graciosa en ella: No conduzcas como un loco Edward, lo único que me falta es que me quede en camilla como Jake…-y se mantuvo callada el resto del viaje

Aminoré la velocidad a 130. Era lo máximo que podía, no soportaba ir tan lento.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Y yo que pensaba en mantener una charla amistosa, y que me contara que había hecho en mi ausencia, a quienes había conocido, si se había hecho amigos, en fin, la vida humana que esperaba que ella llevara, cosa que conmigo en ella era imposible. Al voltear a verla, la descubrí mirándome, y al verme, se dio la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventanilla. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Ella era un total misterio. Y me encantaba que así fuera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

¿y? Como les pareció? :D , espero sus reviews con tomatazos, rosas, criticas constructivas xd , jaja, no eso no (¿) , y demás cosas. Bueno,este cap se inspiró en un cap de Inuyasha (: , jaja uno con Koga y él :D , amé eso del Arcoiris Lunar y realmente existe, es hermoso *-* , y después bueno, quise darle un poco de crédito a Jake, porque luego, Agarrate Catalina, jaja, va a tener que luchar por Bella, lo mismo que Edward :D . La noticia que tengo es que este jueves me voy de minivacaciones a Córdoba, y no creo que pueda subir caps mientras estoy alla, a menos que vaya de vez en cuando a un cyber ¬¬ , y los cybers no me gustan u.u , así que ya veré la forma :D , agradezco a :

**lara-malfoy-cullen**

**- veronick‏**

**-Karina Cullen Black**

**-ale-cullen4**

**Addiction Studio**

**Chica vampiro 92**

**Luuzzzeeee**

**CECIdeMALFOY**

**MEDG**

**tari isil**

**michi nolet**

**veronick**

**-chiva-muse**

**Isabella Allie Cullen**

**Klaudiitah**

**ale-lola**

**cr89**

**ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**Tamynna**

**lupita26**

**Lin Tenshi Uzamaki**

**SAN****

**AlexxxGN'R**

**Simplementelaru**

**Chiiocullen**

**MeliiSaaw'Cullen**

**Aityy**

**Mayayue**

**Lady Blaky‏**

**carla vampiro**


	13. Nota de autor :

Holaaa chicas , disculpen tanto la demora ^^ , pero tendrán que esperar mas xd , porque hasta el 30 no regreso, me fui de minivacaciones con mi familia a Cordoba, y hoy estoy en una escala en Rosario. No voy a poder subir los capitulos u.u , asi que hasta el 30, por ahí, a menos que disponga de dos horas o tres en una computadora en un cyber no voy a poder subirlos u.u , Disculpen muchisimo lo que tarde u.u , como recompensa les voy a dar un capi bien BIEEEEEEEN LARGO :D , las voy a extrañar  , Besos&Bites ,

Alejandra


	14. El trato

Cap. 13 El Trato Bella POV

Había podido soportar mi ansiedad durante la mayor parte del viaje, y justo en el mismo momento en que lo vi, nuestras miradas se encontraron e hizo que olvidara en donde estaba, por qué estaba allí, que hora era, y en que planeta vivía. Todo lo que podía hacer efecto una efímera mirada, que tal vez ni siquiera estuviera el día de mañana, ya que nadie prometía nada, menos si ese nadie te abandonaba sin explicación alguna y luego llegaba de la niebla, y quería pedir disculpas a los cuatro vientos.¡Rayos! Me había visto que lo observaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, seguía siendo tan irresistiblemente perfecto como lo había sido siempre, esos ojos dorados que me incitaban a perderme en ellos, ese cabello cobrizo que anhelaba tocar y enredar entre mis manos, aquella boca que expresaba la más sencilla y por eso no menos atractiva sonrisa torcida que hubiera conocido jamás, y que yo deseaba más que todo… ¡Maldita debilidad! Si él no provocara descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba, cada vez que me mirara o simplemente se expresara con palabras, yo no flaquearía y estaría completamente pendiente de Jake las 24 hs del día. Pero se me hacía imposible enfocarme en mi novio, cuando tenía a…¿Cómo lo apodaría? Es decir, me acordaba de aquellas telenovelas que pase viendo el primer año que él me dejó, todas románticas que el muchacho la dejaba, pero luego volvía arrepentido de sus errores. No era de gran ayuda en ese momento, pero me sentía identificada con cada protagonista, y esperaba con ansias el día en que Edward regresara. Pero jamás había llegado, y ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores. Pero aun así una pequeña parte de mi ser, escondida en vaya a saber que lugar remoto de mi corazón anhelaba regresar nuevamente con él. Lo exigía a gritos, lo reclamaba cada instante que pasaba con Edward. No podía, Jacob me veía así y no lo soportaría, no, yo no era como EL que me había abandonado, yo jamás podría hacer algo así, me dividiría completamente en dos.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que estaba enfrente de mi casa. ¿Cómo rayos sabía él...?

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?-susurré indignada. Se estaba pasando de la raya, y lo peor era que no me molestaba realmente.

Sonrió antes de responderme-Ya sabes, Alice.- eso era toda la explicación, lo comprendí al instante.-Bella, yo...-comenzó a decir. Oh no, temía lo que diría a continuación. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, ya que si dejaba que esa melodiosa voz penetrara en mi cabeza, no sería fácil volver a negármelo a mi misma.

-Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo, gracias por la amabilidad, adiós- y sin más, las palabras mordaces salieron de mi boca sin que me detuviera a pensarlas. Logré ver el efecto que estas producieron en el rostro de Edward. Estupefacto, indignado, y paralizado eran los mejores adjetivos para describir lo que le había causado. Había estado a punto de dirigirme la palabra, y yo de pura idiota lo había detenido, ahora jamás sabría que me había querido decir.

Volteó confuso el rostro, y se quedó un largo rato meditando en silencio. Aproveché ese momento para escabullirme y que no me detuviera con otras de sus disculpas lastimosas que dejaban mi ser lleno de dudas. Giré mi cuerpo, y me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi casa, sacando las llaves de mi cartera, que por la desgraciada suerte divina, hicieron ruido. No un gran ruido, pero un ruido del cuál un vampiro puede oír como si tuviera una campana al lado de su oreja.

Voltee la cabeza, y vi una sombra negra salir del auto, para luego aparecer enfrente de la puerta.

-Buen truco, Bella, lo habrías logrado de no ser por el ligero sonido de tus llaves- su mirada quedó fija en la mía. Era tan difícil resistirse a eso también, y él ni siquiera lo percibía.

-Ya lo sé, mi plan fracasó terriblemente. Pero no me rendiré, ahora con permiso, si me dejas pasar...- alargué la mano para correrlo, pero no lo moví ni un milímetro. Me frustré de inmediato. Creía haber mejorado con haber asistido a clases de defensa personal y ese tipo de cosas que me había recomendado Reneé, para que supiera defenderme en caso de que se presentara la ocasión. Pero con un vampiro de 107 años no servía, debería haberlo sabido.

-No tan rápido, Bella, sabes que te he traído para que podamos hablar tranquilos-objetó con su voz aterciopelada.

-Por milésima vez, te he dicho que no, no y, no. Algo en lo que no he cambiado en estos años es la terquedad, y la mantengo todavía. Déjame pasar o llamaré a la policía- _De acuerdo, eso no fue buena idea, Bella. Sabes de antemano que podría con 10 patrullas él solo. Trata de hacer un acuerdo para que ambos queden contentos y satisfechos._-Bien, te propongo algo-

-Escucho atentamente-sonrió con esas sonrisas torcidas que poseía. Lastima que no se percatara de que me desconcentraban más.

-Bien, el trato es este. Déjame en paz por los siguientes tres meses y luego tendrás un día de "no restricciones" en el cual podras preguntarme y decirme todo lo que quieras.

-Sabes que no es justo Bella, termino perdiendo, y detesto eso-frunció el ceño, enojado.

-Oh vamos Edward, tienes que saber perder varias veces en la vida- estaba admitiendo que él perdía, a lo cuál terminaría por acostumbrarse si se quedaba conmigo.

-Lo siento, el trato no me conforma, vuelve a pensarlo y quizás lo reconsidere- aclaró, satisfecho de su respuesta.

-No hay recambio, es eso o nada. Lo tomas o lo dejas- No preví sus movimientos de vampiro tan rápidos, de haberlo sabido...

Edward POV

Al escuchar sus palabras, no lo dudé. No podía aceptar ese engañoso trato que me proponía, y ella no habría previsto lo que iba a hacer de modo que...

La rodeé y me encontré atrás de ella, la tomé de la cintura, logrando que nuestros rostros quedaran a nada más que cinco centímetros de distancia. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, y me embriagaba como tantas otras veces su fragancia tan exquisita y delicada. Deseaba congelar ese momento para siempre, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría así que debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Bella me observaba confusa. Sentía como su corazón galopaba tres latidos más rápido de lo normal, y lentamente comenzaba a dejarse ver el color rojo que tomaban sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba.

-Amo cuando te sonrojas- dije casi sin pensarlo

-Yo...Edward...-la había dejado sin habla. Su mirada se clavó de lleno en la mía, y no la aparté, como en los tiempos en los que asesinarla habría sido un terrible error debido a mi descuido, y debía abstenerme a acercarme demasiado a ella por su propio bien. Y Bella no me había apartado. En ese momento comprendí que jamás me había apartado de ella, y yo era el único que le causaba continuo daño, sin percatarme de aquello, demasiado egoísta había sido.

Pero ya no más. No permitiría que la razón de mi existencia se esfumara de mi vida sin haber dado batalla antes.

Deseaba besarla.

Lo había deseado desde el momento en que decidí dejarla. Y allí estaba mi oportunidad, no iba a estropearla. Me acerqué lentamente, acortando la distancia que nos separaba poco a poco, mientras ella cerraba lentamente los ojos. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de probar sus labios que sabrían a gloria y a paraíso, pero me dirigí a su oreja, y susurré, produciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara:

-Me vi forzado a tomar las riendas Bella, y sabes que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que está pasando- y luego me dirigí a la comisura de sus labios y los besé.

Ella abrió los ojos, y me observó sorprendida. Nuestro beso de reconciliación debía ser en un lugar más apropiado, y luego de que me hubiera perdonado, aunque no sabría por cuanto tiempo podría contener las ansias de besarla nuevamente, mi autocontrol había mejorado bastante, pero cuando se trataba de Bella, volvía a flaquear como el primer día. Me costó separarme de ella, de su mirada, y mantenerme derecho y neutro para decirle:

-Mi trato es este: déjame hablar de lo que he querido decirte cada vez que te veo, o me forzarás a tomar medidas de fuerza como estas. Y no me cuesta trabajo hacerlas, como habrás comprobado. Ah, y otra cosa. No es de recambio, lo tomas o lo dejas. Y espero que no te arrepientas de la resolución que tomes. Ya sabes lo que pasa si no lo tomas, así que espero tu respuesta.

Tardó un poco en responder, debía de tener muchas dudas.

-Yo...lo pensaré- aceptó enojada, y veía como no podía evitar que yo ganara.

-Es ahora Bella. Lo tomas o lo...

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo tomo, lo tomo, ¿contento?- exclamó furiosa

-Muy- sonreí y me alegré de que hubiera aceptado. Aunque nunca hubiera tenido muchas opciones, realmente.

-Y ahora, ser endemoniadamente tramposo, la próxima vez ganaré yo, así me cueste todo.

-Eso lo veremos Bella- me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mano, y subí a mi Volvo alejándome lo suficiente para que ella no sospechara que volvería a la noche para velar sus sueños.

Bella POV

Y mi trato se esfumó casi tan rápido como había llegado. Suspiré agotada y entré a casa.


	15. El almuerzo trae sorpresas

Cap.14 Bella POV

Entré de lleno en mi casa, y me rendí agotada en el sofá. Había sido un día muy largo, más del que normalmente estaba acostumbrada. Poseía tantas confusiones y dudas en mi interior, que era de seguro que de un momento a otro, reventaría como un globo de fiesta. La duda crucial en mi vida era el porqué del retorno de Edward. No lo sabía. Sencillamente no le encontraba ninguna solución razonable a su llegada tan repentina. Y debía de admitirlo un poco, él había cambiado. No un cambio radical, sino que se encontraba más decidido, más firme en sus acciones, y menos controlador. Aquel beso mágico que me había regalado en la entrada de mi casa horas antes, me habían confirmado su trabajado autocontrol sobre sí mismo. _¿Qué diablos piensas Bella? Seguramente fue una mala impresión tuya, producto solo de tu alocada imaginación, que ve cosas donde no las hay. Ponte a trabajar que estas tapada de papelerío por todos lados. AHORA. _Maldita consciencia. Tenía razón. Debía enfocarme en lo más importante, antes de que perdiera completamente la cabeza. Si no es que la había perdido ya.

Al día siguiente desperté completamente feliz. No deseaba saber el porqué de mi felicidad, me limité a disfrutarla y sacarle el máximo jugo posible. Bajé a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, y… ¡Diablos! ¡Se me hacía tarde para el trabajo! No era bueno que personas como yo tuvieran los pensamientos en otro asunto, otra persona, mejor dicho en otra PERSONA. Abrí el refrigerador y agarré lo primero que encontré. Prendí la radio, compañera mía en los años en que cierta persona había dejado mi vida, dejándola completamente sin sentido, y solo Jacob, Renée y las canciones lograban animarme.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía de piano, con tonos graves intercalados con tonos agudos. Las notas expresaban profunda melancolía y una larga espera. Luego una voz femenina pobló el ambiente y comenzó a cantar, con una dulce voz:

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
no no.  
i needed you today  
so where did you go?  
you told me to call  
said you'd be there  
and though i haven't seen you  
are you still there?_

Pestañé varias veces seguidas, procesando lentamente el significado de la canción. ¿El destino se encontraba en contra mía o qué diablos? Y lo peor era que la canción continuaba y continuaba…

_I cried out with no reply  
and i can't feel you by my side  
so i'll hold tight to what i know  
you're here and i'm never alone_

Maldición, _¿Debería sentirme identificada con aquella canción? _Sí, lo hacía y no sabía cuánto.

_And though i cannot see you  
and i can't explain why  
such a deep reassurance  
you've placed in my life.  
we cannot separate  
'cause you're part of me.  
and though you're invisible  
i'll trust the unseen._

Me aferré a la mesada de mi cocina. Se suponía que no debía flaquear, debía mantenerme fuerte, como una muralla, sin ningún hueco, yo debía, pero… Cada vez que algo rememoraba el pasado, un pequeño agujero se hacía espacio en aquella pared, y dejaba infiltrarse recuerdos no deseados, recuerdos dolorosos, increíblemente perfectos y demasiado reales, pero dolorosos al fin y al cabo. Y sabía que no era bueno para mi mentalidad, no si quería mantenerme con vida y no una zombi.

Se repitió una vez más el coro e instantáneamente apreté el botón de OFF. Suficiente por una mañana, y ya tendría más luego, dado que Edward no se rendiría y podría llegar a ser mucho más obstinado de lo que recordaba era habitual en él. Ya habían pasado diez cruciales minutos en los que se suponía debía encontrarme en el trabajo. Dudaba seriamente de que mi jefe me dejara tan siquiera un día libre, y lo confirmé cuándo llegué a la oficina. Era un caos total de papelerío por todos lados, vieras como lo vieras. Me senté en un confortable asiento de cuero bordo, y empecé a trabajar. Supuse que si me concentraba bastante en mi tarea, podría olvidar por un momento que Edward había vuelto, que no sabía cuando se iría, que una parte de mí, y aún no sabía lo grande que podía llegar a ser, quería que Edward se quedara para siempre en Oregon, con el resto de los Cullen, y despreocuparme un momento de Jacob también, aunque sabía que se recuperaría con facilidad, dado que era un hombre lobo en desarrollo, y un choque era mucho menos peligroso que un enfrentamiento contra vampiros. Esperaba que Edward fuera también lo suficientemente razonable como para no pelear ni discutir contra Jacob. Solo esperaba eso.

Mi celular vibró. Quizás un mensaje de Jake, o tal vez de. . .

¿Jasper? ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido él…?

El mensaje decía así:

Hola Bella, soy Jasper. Veras, Alice y yo hemos planeado un almuerzo en un restaurant italiano que hay por aquí cerca y hemos decidido invitarte. Pasaremos por ti dentro de cinco minutos. Edward se fue de caza, así que es una excusa menos para que no vengas, debes de estar muriéndote de hambre allí dentro. También yo, pero no te preocupes, sé controlarlo ahora. Y por eso también he querido que nos juntemos.

PD: No puedes rehusarte. Sabes lo que pasará si no estás allí para Alice, no hace faltan más detalles, ¿verdad? Adiós, nos vemos.

Bien, no podía NO ir. Alice estallaría si no me presentaba en aquél restaurante. Miré mi ropa. No me hallaba tan mal, no tanto como pensaba. Y si además de todo, no iba Edward, era perfecto. Un restaurant italiano… Como aquella vez…

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mi cerebro estaba a la defensiva, alerta para aletargar cualquier recuerdo que saliera a flote y encarcelarlo en donde se había hallado hasta el momento. Seria rápido, ya que a las 14:00 hs debía volver a trabajar. Me despedí de mis compañeras, y fui a esperar a Jasper en la entrada. Hacía mucho frío afuera y no lo había notado. _Tenías la cabeza en otra parte, ¿No lo crees?_ suscitó mi consciencia. Debía cederle razón en parte. Y sólo llevaba un pulóver muy finito, que dejaba traspasar el frío, por donde se colaba el viento y me estremecía de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a lloviznar primero lentamente, y luego chaparrones encapotaron el cielo lloviendo con más fuerza todavía. Un porsche amarillo se estacionó de la mano de enfrente y de adentro salieron dos vampiros. Una de ellos llevaba un pañuelo cubriendo su cabellera castaña y saludaba efusivamente con la mano izquierda, mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa dirigida exclusivamente a mí.

Su saludo no tardó en llegar

-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya estás echa toda una mujer, pero siempre serás mi hermana, te he extrañado tanto- exclamó con la misma alegría que la caracterizaba, estrechándome contra sus brazos. La correspondí contenta, porque la había extrañado mucho a ella también. Recordé lo que había pensado días antes…

_Caminaba sola por las calles de Oregon, observando las vidrieras de tiendas; Scombro; Akiabara;MAB; y mi mente, escurridiza como siempre, se dirigía a donde ella quería: si estuvieran los Cullen, seguramente Alice estaría aquí llevándome del brazo, sacudiéndome de un lado hacia otro, queriendo llenarme de pies a cabeza con toda la ropa que visualizaran sus acaramelados ojos, y le reprocharía sus obsesiones compulsivas respecto de la moda, y de ser su muñeca Barbie para todos sus diseños y combinaciones._

Y no me importaba ahora que eso se cumpliera. Disfrutaba demasiado su presencia como para desear que se fuera otra vez.

-Te he extrañado mucho pero ¿Esta vez te quedarás Alice? ¿Lo prometes?-pregunté, mirándola a los ojos. No podía bajar la mirada, y me mantuve en silencio esperando su respuesta. Alice me miró con cara pícara, pero luego puso cara de póker. La misma cara que recordaba que ponía cuando tenía visiones.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué viste?- interrogué, miedosa de oír algo malo sobre Jacob, o sobre Charlie.

-Adivina qué…-comenzó a decir luego de haber visto el futuro- tendrás un fabuloso vestido para mañana a la noche. Estarás fabulosa Bella, te lo prometo. Ah, y además te prometo lo de no irme. Hemos venido para quedarnos-respondió con total sinceridad

-Gracias Alice, te lo agradezco. Pero ¿Es necesario ir de compras?-pregunté dudosa, intentando zafar de aquella tortura. Estaba volviendo a reconsiderar si realmente quería que se quedaran. Ella había dicho que habían venido para quedarse. ¿Se refería a ellos, a ella y a Jasper, o a todos los Cullen, Edward inclusive? En ese caso…

-Hey Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte- murmuró Jasper extendiendo una mano hacia mí. La tomé gustosa y sin titubear. Me sorprendí a mi misma de no tenerle miedo ni rencor. Él no tenía la culpa de no haberse podido controlar, además ¿Quién era yo para recriminarle tales cosas? Yo había sido la causante de lograr que todos tuvieran que mudarse de Forks.

Me preguntaba porque no me odiaron, o me seguían odiando.

-Igualmente Jasper-sonreí- ¿Vamos al restaurant? Debo entrar a trabajar dentro de una hora y me muero de hambre- admití posando una mano en mi estómago

-Nosotros también-respondieron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

Quedé quieta y estática en el suelo, y los miré fijamente. Ambos largaron una carcajada sonora, y dijeron: Andando Bella, sino llegarás tarde, y no nos iremos del restaurant hasta que hayas terminado de almorzar.

Buen punto. El restaurant quedaba a solo tres cuadras de mi trabajo, aunque no lo había oído nombrar hasta ese momento. Se llamaba "La Bella Italia" y se encontraba en una esquina entre las calles St. German y St Paul. Me reí de su nombre. ¿Acaso ese restaurant me seguí a todos los lados donde iba? Me pregunté seriamente si no habría uno también en Phoenix… Luego llamaría a Renée y le preguntaría, hacía mucho no hablaba con ella.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa con cuatro sillas. Se me hizo raro, pero lo ignoré. Jasper pidió unos fideos con tuco solamente para mí. Al mozo debía de hacérsele raro que ellos no comieran pero estaba segura que no querría averiguar el motivo. Me senté del lado de la ventana y observé como la lluvia no cesaba de caer. Sumado al frío intenso que comenzaba a hacerse notar, exhalé un suspiro que se vio reflejado en el vidrio, empañándolo más de lo que ya estaba, dado que el calor humano allí dentro era notable. Volteé mi cabeza hacia Jasper

-¿Em, Jasper, no te molesta estar rodeado de…?-dejé la frase incompleta ya que él seguramente lo entendería.

Negó con la cabeza -Bella, desde que ocurrió tu "incidente", provocado exclusivamente por mí culpa –quise decirle que no, que él era un vampiro y eso era normal, porque así había sido creado, pero me interrumpió cuando me hallaba a punto de reclamar- y sí Bella, fue mi culpa, entrené duro con Carlisle para que la sed se fuera aminorando y pudiera controlarla. Como lo ves, ha rendido sus frutos y no me molestan ahora.

Pero, tú, tienes un olor a perro impresionante- admitió Jasper con una media sonrisa. ¿Por qué todos los Cullen debían ser extremadamente perfectos? Francamente atormentaban con su perfección innata.

-Ah bueno, eso es seguramente por Jacob. Me asusté cuando tuviste una visión, porque pensé que podía tratarse de él- respondí inconscientemente.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo eso?- preguntó Alice instantáneamente. Luego calló y lo reconsideró- Edward me había dicho algo sobre él.

-Es un hombre lobo- confesé en voz muy baja, que los humanos no podrían escuchar pero que los vampiros sí.

Las facciones de Alice se crisparon, pero no fueron tan notables como las de Jasper.

-¿Hombre lobo? ¿Qué haces saliendo con un hombre lobo, Bella? Son peligrosos. No sabes cuánto. Podrían hacerte daño al descontrolarse, no medir su fuerza y ..- comentó Alice.

-…también son muy impredecibles. Tienen una fuerza descomunal, he peleado contra ellos en mi pasado. Una vez que se transforman, pocos pueden mantener su esencia humana con ellos- completó Jasper.

Ambos se hallaban sumamente mortificados por aquella noticia. ¿Y qué? No debería sorprenderles.

-Como verán, estoy rodeada de seres míticos. Pero Jacob jamás me ha hecho daño en estos 4 años que estuvimos juntos y no creo que cambie ahora- respondí con firmeza. Me ponía a la defensiva cuando se trataba de él.

-Aw, Bella. Conozco como eres y sé que no escucharás ninguna de nuestras razones. Cambiando de tema, mañana por la noche tienes una fiesta del trabajo, ¿A que no pensaste como irías vestida?- preguntó Alice, satisfecha de sí misma.

-Si te dijera que pensaba ir con jeans gastados y una camisa con agujeros, seguramente me estrangularías con una corbata ¿verdad?- y comencé a reírme. Jasper se unió a mí, pero la pequeña duende me miraba con furia.

-No bromees con eso Bella. Paso parte de MI tiempo- focalizó la acentuación en la palabra MI- arreglándote y enseñándote tips de belleza, ¿Para qué? Para que me mates de un infarto por tu vestuario andrajoso y poco refinado.

-Hey, no insultes a mi vestuario. Él está perfecto- también defendí mi poco maquillaje y mis peinados.

Charlamos un poco más de todo, de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo en esos cuatro años, de mi trabajo, de mi familia, bueno de todo un poco. Alice miraba impaciente el reloj, y no me explicaba porque. El restaurant estaba repleto de humanos, y justo cuando pensaba que no cabía nadie más.

Alice sonrió ampliamente y le dijo a alguien detrás de mí: ¡Al fin has llegado, hermanito!

La escuché con atención y recé por todos los dioses que se refiriera a Emmett. Di la vuelta lentamente y me topé con unos ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente. Se me fue el apetito de inmediato. Giré bruscamente la cabeza, comprendiéndolo todo.

-Alice…-la llamé impaciente

-¿Qué se te ofrece Bella?-preguntó aún más feliz que antes

-La visión que tuviste no era sobre la fiesta del trabajo, ¿cierto?

-No exactamente-dijo con completa sinceridad.

Lo había planeado todo, y yo había caído en su trampa. Qué ironía: pensaba que en ese restaurant no entraban más humanos, pero, oh casualidad, él no era un humano. Ya no más.

-Hola Bella- susurró detrás de mí, produciendo que mi cuerpo temblara bruscamente. Él debió de pensar que era el frío, y se sacó su campera de cuero para pasarla por mis hombros para que reuniera calor. Mejor que pensara eso. Caminó con ligereza y se sentó en la silla de al lado, observándome apaciblemente.

-Bueno, ¿De qué me he perdido?- preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa llena de jovialidad.

-De todo hermanito- contestó Alice sumamente feliz. Jasper también lo estaba. Y la única que no encajaba en ese cuadro era yo. Como siempre.

Todavía faltaba media hora para ir a trabajar, y tendría que soportar sentir SU presencia durante la media hora siguiente. Ay, qué vida esta. Tan solo deseaba que no sucediera nada que… precipitara de cierto modo las cosas.


End file.
